


The Starving Artist

by btseventeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 80s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Fighting, Hansol is a puppy, Hopefully Slow Burn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, artist!minghao, i changed my mind, junhui just loves his two boys, maybe i can update regularly??, minghao is a baby boy, minghao is a kitten, past self harm, stoner!vernon, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen
Summary: Xu Minghao moved four years ago from China to Pratt Institution to study art, it was his parents wish. He hated it, everything about New York was opposite of where he wants to be. Hansol was born in New York and college was his ticket out, but he never got the chance.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is not meant to represent any of seventeens members. this story will be be my first multi chapter story since i finished my last one on wattpad in 2018. this is a college au and set in the 80s. uh there will eventually be smut but probably not til later in the chapters. my first semeter of college is pretty much done so i will try to update frequently! ALSO ! i plan to write approximately 2500 words each chapter. this first chapter is a little shorter bc i wanted it to focus on Minghao.

Date: 2/12/1984

Minghao hummed softly to the radio in the background of the art studio. He wasn’t sure why he decided on that particular station today, there wasn’t much on. He lightly sketched on his canvas. Minghao had moved 4 years ago to New York City to attend Pratt Institute. It wasn’t where he wanted to be, he was Chinese after all. It was his parents wish that he go to a school in the west and leave their small city in China. New York wasn’t where he wanted to be either, it was loud, smelly, overpopulated and just cramped. His dorm room was even smaller than the shared bedroom at home in China. But he made it work, for them. He looked over the sketch on the small canvas and grabbed his preferred oil paints and began to work on his mid term project. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and the lighter. He pulled the ashtray closer to his canvas and lit the cigarette that sat between the pointer and middle finger on his left hand, while the paint brush sat gently in his right. In between strokes on the canvas the lit cigarette was brought closer to his lips for a light inhale to give him the smallest buzz that he could feel with out alcohol. He lay the butt of the cigarette on the ash tray as he finished his painting. Smoking did that to him, allowed him to work faster and complete more works. The song that floated over the radio was one that he recognized, Jack and Diane, by John Cougar, at least that’s what Minghao thought he was going by now. He turned off the radio and left his painting for it to dry in time for class on Wednesday. As he was walking out, the stench of marijuana hit his nostrils and even stung his eyes. It was coming from the dark room across the hall from the studio he had used that day. He sighed and walked past the room throwing his large over coat on and slipping his gloves on. It was the dead of winter in New York, by now Minghao thought he would have been used to the cold of New York. Yet every time he stood outside waiting for a bus or cab to get back to his apartment, it bit him even harder every time. He shivered as he waved his bus pass to the driver and sat down. Minghao was very lucky, he had made friends with the group of Korean-America and Chinese American students at Pratt. He watched the snow fall as the bus drove slowly towards his stop, it was only half a block away from the entrance of his apartment building where he and his roommate, Junhui lived. He was the only member of their friend group who was also Chinese, though raised in America he still spoke fluent Mandarin which made it easier for Minghao to learn English.

“Hey, you’re home early.” Jun hummed softly. Minghao just nodded and slipped his coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the front door. Junhui took his bag and set it in Minghao’s room. Minghao immediately slips into the bathroom and sighs. He hides the cigarettes in their usual spot, in the vent above the toilet. He washed his hands and walked out, rubbing his neck.

“What’s the plan for dinner?” Minghao asked.

“I was thinking we could go down to the sub shop, we need to get groceries anyway.” Junhui answered the younger boy. Minghao nodded and grabbed his jacket and his scarf. Junhui grabbed his wallet and headed out with Minghao, it was starting to snow. Minghao had fallen in love with snow, it was soft and always came with warm tea and cuddles in the morning. Not like he had anyone to cuddle with and make tea with, but the thought was there. Junhui had said something, Minghao didn’t hear as his eyes focused on a very attractive young man across the street from them.

“Ay, did you hear what I said?” Junhui prodded the younger boy in the sides.

“Have you seen him before?” Minghao responded softly in Mandarin pointing to the boy.

“No Minghao, now back to what I asked. What sandwich do you want?” Junhui answered in English.

“Uh, just an Italian. What did we need grocery wise?” Minghao asked rubbing his freezing hands together.

“Just tea and anything you need for the week, don’t forget I’m leaving Wednesday and I won’t be back until next Thursday,” Junhui responded as they walked in together. The shop owner waved at Junhui and Minghao. They both smiled and continued to their perspective places of shopping. Minghao picked up a few things and sighed softly. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and set the few things he had on the counter.

“Minghao, how are you dear?” the older woman asked.

“Pretty good, quite tired in recent days, and you?” he responded in his native language

“Just the same as always,” She responded in English “You should speak English dear, I don’t want someone hurting you for speaking Mandarin around these parts, you know how they can be,” she responded packing up the groceries as Minghao placed the bills on the counter.

“I try my best, its still not natural for me.” Minghao responded as Junhui came up behind him.

“You sound fine Haohao,” Junhui said and grabbed the package. They waved to the older woman as they walked out. Minghao shivered, the snow had increased in the short time they were in the store. Junhui unlocked the door and ushered the younger boy inside. Minghao settled down on the old couch that smelled, next to Junhui.

“You smelled like cigarettes when you came home, Haohao, I told you need to stop.” Junhui said after finishing his bite of sandwich. Minghao sighed.

“It was the art studio; someone must have smoked before I came in. I swear they are gone Junhui,” Minghao argued.

“I know you’re lying Hao,” Junhui responded. Minghao stood up and glared at the older male.

“You don’t know shit!’ Minghao snapped angrily. He stomped away, going to the bathroom first. Junhui watched him carefully as he came out of the bathroom.

“Give them to me.” Junhui said deadpanned. Minghao tossed the box at the older boy and crossed his arms.

“You’re twenty-three, start acting like it. You have your whole life ahead of you and you do stupid shit like this!” Junhui snapped. Minghao turned away from him, knowing that the older man was telling the truth, but Minghao wasn’t ready to admit that he was wrong.

“I got them two weeks ago, there’s only four missing okay!? I only do it while I’m working on my homework! It takes my mind off the stress that we are already into our senior year and I haven’t even begun my final portfolio!” Minghao cried angrily, grabbing the box of cigarettes away from Junhui.

“Hao… it’s bad for you and you know it. I know you think it helps but it doesn’t” Junhui responded, in a calm voice.

“You’re not my fucking mother! Let me live my life the way I want to!” Minghao yelled matching Junhui’s eyes.

“You’re right, but I don’t want to be the one who has to call her and tell her, that her son died to due to a stupid habit he picked up while he was stateside,” Jun replied in the same calm voice as before. Minghao stopped at that statement, his heart skipped at the thought of Jun having to call his beloved mother and tell her that he had died. He sighed and dropped the box into the trash and disappeared into his bedroom.

“Wonwoo and Mingyu are going to come over tonight, you’re welcome to join us” Junhui said from behind the shut door.

“I have to start on my portfolio, maybe later.” Minghao said, no emotion in his soft voice. He stared down at the small box in his hand. He heard Jun’s footsteps leave outside his door. Opening his tattered sketch book Minghao sighed. He looked at the paintings and drawings surrounding him. Pulling out the notebook from his bag, he looked at the prompt.

**Something you will always remember for its beauty.**


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes love hurts, but its also the best thing for someone.

Hansol was sitting in the dark room, a poorly rolled blunt in his hand. Hitting it every so often he stared at the photographs he had taken that were still developing. Watching the people pass by outside the room was something Hansol did often, but it was finals week so there weren’t as many people as there usually would be. He hummed softly taking a long drag from the blunt before putting it out. The buzz felt nice as he unclipped the pictures from the string. As he set them in the folder that he had brought with him, he looked at the small window that had been tinted, there was a man walking outside and was peering inside the room. Hansol panicked and hid in the corner. Marijuana isn’t exactly legal in New York but there had to be something that allowed him to escape the hell that he was in. College was his chance to leave the city but all four of the out of state schools he applied to ended up denying him, Pratt was considered a safety school, but he didn’t get in on his first application. Sighing he made his way out of the room and walked outside, only to see the same man that was looking into the dark room. He locked eyes with him for a split second before Hansol broke the contact. He walked into the stair well of a parking garage and thought to himself for a moment. There was a second guy with him. _Probably his boyfriend._ Hansols inner voice said. He shook his head and shivered, stepping back out he made his way back to his small apartment that his parents paid for. Locking the door he slumped against the door frame, he wanted nothing more than to roll another blunt and fall asleep after. But he couldn’t, he had shit to take care of. One of the downsides of living on your own, if you need something you have to do it yourself. He glanced at the window, the snow was picking up. Shrugging his jacket off, he decided what ever needed to be done could be in the morning before his class. Grabbing the small bag from his coat pocket, Hansol made his way to his bedroom and grabbed a rolling paper before dropping down on to his bed. Running his hand through his hair, he fixed him self a nice blunt. Stretching, he fumbled the lighter in his hand before lighting the small stick in his hand. Taking a long hit, his mind grew fuzzy, he thought back to the man he saw outside the dark room. His pants grew a little tighter just thinking about his strong jawline and his soft black hair. He looked to be twenty-two maybe twenty-three. Taking another long hit he slowly undid his belt and slipped off the constricting jeans. His hand slipped under the elastic of his boxers. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt himself. Worked up over a man he may never see again. That wasn’t going to stop him. Carefully stroking up and down, breathy moans escaped his lips. Just as he came, he hit the blunt. The feeling was almost too much for his body to understand what was happening. He grabbed the towel from the floor beside him and cleaned himself up. Shoving the butt of the blunt in the tray he had on his bedside table, slowly sitting up and stretching again.

Minghao was busy sketching out the younger man’s face, he hadn’t heard that Jun had come in.

“Minghao, come spend time with us. You’ve been working for three hours you need a break.”Junhui almost whined. Mingahao jumped and glared at Jun.

“What have I said about coming into my room without knocking!?” He snapped angrily. Jun rolled his eyes and took a few steps toward Minghao.

“Come on baby, you know you want to come play with the big boys,” Jun said sweetly, Minghao rolled his eyes and shut the sketch book. Standing the older boy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out to the small living room. Minghao could smell the alcohol on the others breath as he sat down. Jun rubbed his back and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. Minghao wasn’t sure why Jun did this, the morning after doing anything with him he was cold and distant but he couldn’t help but let the older man do what he wanted to him. Minghao let the soft moan past his lips and turned toward Jun. The older man smelled slightly of alcohol, but it wasn’t enough to make him tipsy. Mingyu and Wonwoo were murming to themselves in the background as Junhui locked eyes with Minghao.

“I saw the way you were staring at that boy today Minghao.” Jun growled softly as he pulled the younger closer. Minghao looked away, not wanting to mention the boy. Jun lifted his hand to Minghaos jaw, gripping it gently, he forced the younger to look him in the eye.

“Baby boy, you can’t fall in love with someone if you don’t even know their name.” Jun said increasing the strength behind the grip on Minghao’s jaw. Minghao whimpered softly at the grip and the pet name. Junhui knew exactly how to work Minghao up. His hand slowly slid down from Minghao’s jaw to his neck.

“My good boy probably wishes he was doing this with that pretty little boy, don’t you baby?” Jun pressed on, Minghao held his eye contact and bit his lip. Jun released his neck and snaked his skinny hands down to Minghao’s waist. This caused the younger to whine in anticipation of what was to come. Jun just played with the elastic on his boxers underneath his jeans. Brushing ever so slightly against his dick.

“Get a room!” Wonwoo called out. Minghao flipped him off with the hand that was behind his back.

“What do you say pretty boy? Shall we get a room?” Jun asked before pressing a his to Minghao’s jaw. Minghao groaned and nodded. Jun grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into Minghaos bedroom. Wonwoo and Mingyu clapped as they shut the door.

“Why do you do this to me Jun?” Minghao questioned. He felt the tears begin to well.

“Baby boy… you know I love you.” Jun said pressing a kiss to the younger man’s lips.

“No you don’t! If you did we wouldn’t be playing this game every night!” Minghao snapped. Junhui was taken aback by the outburst.

“If you loved me you’d call me, yours! You’d sleep next to me every night! Be there when I have nightmares! But you’re not! And it hurts” Minghao yelled again as the tears began to fall. Jun wrapped him in a tight hug as sobs racked his small frame. Wonwoo and Mingyu quickly come in to comfort Minghao, but Jun sends them away.

“Baby boy… I’m right here. Shhh…” Jun mumbled softly as he rubbed Minghao’s back.

“I… I just want to be with you. Junhui I love you and want to spend my time with you…” Minghao said between shaky breaths.

“Okay baby boy, we will spend as much time together as you want. I’m yours.” Junhui whispered as he ran his finger through the smaller boys hair. Kissing him gently, Jun moved the younger to the bed. He realized this wasn’t the best time to do anything more than cuddle with Minghao. Pressing gentle kisses all over the younger man, he watched as his eyes slowly began to shut and his breathing became more shallow. Jun waved the other two into the smaller bedroom. Mingyu sat on the floor and looked at Jun, a sad look in his eyes.

“Is he okay?” Wonwoo asked in a hushed voice. Jun nodded and continued running his hand through Minghao’s hair. Minghao was falling into a deeper sleep as the others mumbled to each other. Jun shifted gently and rubbed Minghaos chest.

“I’ve never seen him that upset Jun hyung,” Mingyu said softly. Jun just nodded and looked down at the sleeping boy. A small whimper escaped the boys lips, his face scrunching.

“Minghao!” Jun called as the smaller boy thrashed in his sleep. Minghao woke suddenly, clinging to Junhui as if his life depended on it.

“Shhh.. we are all here honey,” Mingyu said getting on his knees and caressing the youngers face. Minghao was breathing hard, still holding on to Jun tightly. Jun pressed a soft kiss to his temple and shifted him to where Minghao was against his chest. The younger sniffled and scooted closer to Jun. Wonwoo and Mingyu climbed on the bed and helped Jun comfort Minghao.

“H-He came back to hurt me…” Minghao mumbled against Jun’s chest.

“Baby you know he can’t hurt you anymore. He dead…” Jun said softly. Mingyu looked at Jun confused. Jun just shook his head and motioned for the other two to leave the room. They left quickly, Junhui pulled Minghao closer.

“I just want to go back home…” Minghao mumbled in soft mandarin.

“ I know baby boy, just a few more months then we can go home. Be together baby, just like you want,” Jun whispered back in mandarin. Minghao looked up to him, his cheeks stained with tears.

“Junhui… please don’t lie to me anymore. I know you don’t love me like I love you. I know your just saying this to make me feel better. Its you, Mingyu and Wonwoo. I hear it everytime they are over here. Please just tell me that you don’t mean it, stop playing with my emotions…” Minghao said sitting up a little straighter. Jun sighed and nodded.

“I wanted to include you… you seem so unhappy, I just wanted to see that sweet smile of yours.” Jun responded. He stood slowly and walked toward the door.

“I love you,” Minghao mumbled as Jun shut the door.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao still needs to finish his portfolio, and time isn't quite on his side. But someone else is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!  
> Mentions of past self harm!!!  
> Theres also a fight scene but like, nothing too bad.  
> This is the longest chapter to date, sitting at just about 2300 words.  
> ALSO I try not to pre read my own chapters because it will just be deleted out of pure hatred of my own writing. so uh lemme know of any errors

2/15/1984

Minghao was back in the studio, he grabbed the piece of work that he had left to dry. Lightly brushing over the now dry oil paint. He looked out the window at the snow covered city. His senior portfolio was due in less than a month now, and he had only completed one of the eight pieces he needed. One of which was already the city at night. He sighed softly and stood up, looking around to make sure no one else was around before switching on the radio, it slowly coming to life. The guitar that came through wasn’t too loud, Minghao wasn’t sure what the song was but he didn’t mind it. Pulling out his sketchbook, being sure to flip past the old drawings and random notes he had scribbled on the pages from the days he had forgotten a notebook. He landed on the sketch of the younger man he had seen just three short days ago. He started to tear the paper out of the notebook when a soft knock startled him. He looked up to see the beautiful man standing a mere few feet in front of him.

“So-Sorry to startle you, I just noticed you sitting in here alone and wondered if everything was alright?” The younger asked, a slight stutter at the beginning of his sentence. Minghao thought for a moment, but it felt like it was an eternity.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just working you know,” He offered a small smile as he absent mindedly flipped passed the page of his sketch book.

“I’m Chwe Hansol, you can call me Hansol, or Vernon” He said with a small smile.

“Xu Minghao,” Minghao replied softly.

“Can I sit? I didn’t mean to interrupt anything but I know how it can be difficult to work during finals,” Hansol said looking at the floor.

“Yeah, you can sit,” Minghao said with a smile as he pulled the chair next to him out from under the table. Hansol sat next to him, admiring the painting that was sitting next to Minghao. From this angle, he looked stunning, Minghao figeted with his hands and smiled.

“Did—did you paint this?” Hansol asked. Minghao nodded, the shorter boy looked at him in awe.

“It looks like a professional did it,” He said admiring the painting even more. His soft brown hair falling gently over his eyes. He was stunning, even in the shitty lighting of the old art studio.

“Thanks, it’s one of the eight pieces I need for the last of my senior portfolio. I’ve just hit a brick wall though, I have no ideas for the other seven…” Minghao trailed off, making eye contact with Hansol.

“I’m from the city, I can show you around. What’s the prompt?” Hansol, a light flush of pink spreading on his cheeks. 

“It’s—It’s, things you’ll always remember for its beauty.” Minghao said. Hansol flashed a million dollar smile at Minghao. Minghao felt his heart skip a beat at the smiling boy next to him. He smiled himself, he had this feeling. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he never wanted it to end.

“Minghao, I have a question.” Hansol asked, Minghao could hear the hint of anxiety in his voice.

“Sure what is it?” Minghao said, as calmly as possible

“Why did you start to rip that piece of paper out of your sketch book?” Hansol asked innocently. Minghao’s breath caught in his throat. He glanced down at his sketch book.

“It looked like shit if we are going to be honest.” Minghao lied, not wanting to continue on the topic much further.

“May I see it?” Hansol pressed a little further, Minghao swallowed hard and nodded. Hansol looked over the sketch.

“This is me…” He mumbled looking up at the older boy.

“Hansol I’m so sorry, I know this is fucking creepy but you—you just caught my eye and you were the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen!” Minghao said quickly, trying his best to not let the tears that were threatening to spill over, fall.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either if were are going to be honest…” Hansol murmured as he scooted closer to the older male. Everything happened so fast, Hansol was caught off guard by the quick movements of Minghao. He felt warm lips on his, he leaned into the kiss, taking it a little further. Minghao pulled away, breathing hard. Hansol, now slightly out of breath smiled.

“I’m so—” Minghao said before being cut off as the younger slammed his lips into his again. A soft moan slipped out of the older as Hansol cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Pulling the younger closer, Minghao ran his hands through Hansol’s hair. It was even softer than he had ever imagined. Hansol made a noise that sounded like a whimper from a puppy. Breaking for only a brief moment to breathe, Minghao went back in, slipping his tongue into Hansol’s slightly agape mouth. With that move, Hansol had moved to straddling his lap. Minghao had both hands tangled in his hair, gently pulling as the kiss continued to get more heated. Hansol pulled away, panting, not once breaking eye contact with Minghao. Gently letting his weight fall on to the older mans lap. Minghao had his arms around Hansol’s neck, gently rubbing the nape of his neck and pulling on the shorter hairs.

“D-do you want to come to my place? My roommate is gone for the next… I don’t even know if hes coming back…” Minghao said, hurt resounding in his voice. Hansol kissed him again and nodded.

“I would love to, Minghao.” Hansol said as he pulled away from the gentle kiss.

The two boys walked through the chilly air of New York, Minghao with his arm around the smaller boy. The feeling he had felt before had returned, and he smiled at it. Minghao shivered as the neared the apartment building. He led Hansol into the door, their hands briefly touching. They locked eyes again, a needy glaze had come over Hansol’s eyes. Pulling him towards the bedroom, Minghao stripped Hansol’s and his own coat. Slowly opening his bedroom door Minghao kissed Hansol again, a little more rough than before.

“The fucking whore decides to show up huh?” Minghao heard a very angry Wonwoo snap.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Minghao yelled, pushing Hansol behind him protectively.

“You see, our beloved Junhui called us saying that you had left without saying anything to him. Knowing that he was leaving for the week. Mingyu and I got to thinking, I bet his fucking that pretty boy that Jun was talking about a few nights ago. So we let ourselves in to see, and what a surprise. The whore brought home that precious little boy, just to fuck him and cast him out just like every single other boy that has stayed the night with you!” Wonwoo said with a smirk spreading across his face.

“M-Minghao what… is it true?” Hansol made the older turn and look at him. Minghao had tears streaming down his face.

“Hansol… I wasn’t going to do anything like that with you. It’s happened before but, the feeling I got when we were talking, I never ever want it to go away.” Minghao said, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Hansol could see the pain in his eyes and the hurt in his voice was louder than anything. Hansol nodded and gently moved past Minghao, to the older two men who were sitting on the bed.

“Get out. Now” Hansol said, in a voice that sounded like it should have never come out of his body. He was short in stature, skinny and not overly buff. Yet the two older men stood quickly.

“Look dude, we are sorry, but we just wanted you to know the truth,” Mingyu sneered looking at Minghao who was quickly trying to dry his tears. Hansol glared at the tallest of the two boys, he balled his hand into a fist and before thinking smashed it into Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu staggered back, falling into Wonwoo’s tight grip.

“I said get out, and leave Minghao alone.” Hansol said, looking at the dazed boy who was holding his jaw where the punch had landed. Wonwoo was shocked, the tiny boy had hit his boyfriend. Wonwoo let Mingyu stand on his own before grabbing Hansol by the collar and pulling him towards the ground. Hansol landed on his knees hard, Wonwoo standing over him getting ready to hit him. Minghao grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist before he could hit the younger boy.

“Enough please! Just leave Wonwoo!” Minghao cried helping Hansol up off the floor. Wonwoo growled softly but gently grabbed Mingyu by the hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

“Did he hurt you baby?’ Minghao said not even noticing the pet name that had slipped out.

“I’m fine…” Hansol trailed off, looking up at Minghao. Pressing a gentle kiss to Hansol’s cheek, he helped him to the bed. Taking off his shirt, Minghao grabbed his sweater that he usually wore to sleep.

“ I have some clothes you can change into if you want to stay…” Minghao said softly, running his thumb over Hansol’s cheek. Hansol nodded and Minghao quickly grabbed some of his clothes to give to Hansol. Pulling the warm pants he had on, off Minghao stripped to only his boxers and shirt. Hansol blushed, looking at the older man. He was a lot skinner than Hansol had originally thought. His skin was soft and slightly toned, his arms were, breath taking. He knew he was an artist and his arms were what he needed to complete the beautiful works of art, but they were so much more toned than he thought. Slipping his pants of, Hansol offered a shy smile in Minghao’s direction. The Chinese boy just looked over his body, smiling. Hansol pulled the warm sweatshirt off of his body and grabbed the shirt that Minghao had given him.

“Wait… don’t put it on yet…” Minghao said. He got up from the bed and admired the youngers body. Hansol realized in this moment, that what Minghao had said earlier, that feeling that he didn’t want to go away was love; and he was feeling it too. Kissing him gently, Minghao ran his fingers over Hansol’s body. Pressing gentle kisses to his torso, Minghao pulled him onto his bed. Hansol moaned softly, pulling at Minghao’s shirt. Grabbing his hand harshly, Minghao stopped him.

“Ow… Why can’t you take it off?” Hansol asked sitting up.

“I’m sorry…” Minghao said kissing his wrist. Slowly lifting his shirt, Hansol gasped softly. Scars covered his torso, Hansol looked at Minghao who’s eyes wouldn’t meet his own. Moving his weight off of the older boy, he sat next to him holding his hand. He didn’t know why Minghao had done it and he wasn’t going to ask, but Hansol knew that what he needed was love. He pressed soft kisses on all of the scars that he could see. Some of them still had scabs over them, meaning they were newer than the rest. Hansol looked up at Minghao who was looking at the younger boy, sleep heavy in his eyes.

“Sleep… I’ll be here for you.” Hansol whispered softly. Grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the window that was adjacent to Minghaos bed. Groaning softly, he tried to sit up. He felt someone next to him, the younger boy whined softly and cuddled closer to the warm body that was next to him.

“Morning sleepy head,” Minghao said in a hushed voice. Hansol shifted slightly, still clinging to the older boy.

“Come on princess, time to wake up,” Minghao said placing a soft kiss on his lips. Hansol groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Was he still dreaming or was the man that he had thought about for the past three days, kissing him awake? Kissing back he sat up and straddled Minghao.

“How did you sleep?” Minghao asked between kisses.

“Amazing,” Hansol purred and cuddled closer. Minghao kissed him deeply, causing the younger to moan. He felt blood rush to his cock. Hansol smirked and kissed the older boys hip, right where the elastic of his boxers rested. Minghao whined softly, and pushed the youngers head lower. Hansol slowly pulled down his boxers and smiled. Minghao’s cock pressed against his lower stomach. Stradling him, Hansol lowered himself to meet the tip of his cock, giving it a quick kiss. Minghao grabbed Hansol’s hair roughly and forced his mouth on to his dick. Hansol hummed softly and began to hollow his cheeks as he let the tip of Minghao’s dick hit the back of his throat. His grip tightened on Hansols hair, throwing his head back. Moaning loudly as Hansol took more into his mouth, the heat began to rise in his lower stomach.

“P-Princess, I’m so close” Minghao whined as he felt Hansol’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Minghao groaned loudly and came. Hansol looked up at him, cum dripping from his lips down his chin. He swallowed quickly and cleaned up any remaining with his tongue.

“That wasn’t your first time doing that was it princess?” Minghao said as he let go of Hansol’s hair. Hansol just shook his head and crawled between his legs to lay on his chest.

“You sound pretty,” Hansol said softly, his voice muffled by tiredness. Minghao smiled and just ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you want to shower princess?” Minghao asked. Hansol nodded and sat up with Minghao. The shower was nothing but gentle kisses and taking care of each other. Minghao knew then and there, how he was going to finish that damned portfolio, he had the most beautiful piece of artwork right in front of him.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned when Junhui returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler but not really as it adds to the plot. this wasn't my original plan for this fic but here we are. this is also shorter sorry guys, gals, and non binary pals.

2/22/1984

After hours of hard work Minghao had managed to complete two more works, one of a beautiful sunset over the Hudson river, the other was two men locked in a slow dance. The first was done in light acrylic paint, Minghao’s least favorite medium. The other, in charcoal, which ended up ruining Hansol’s perfect light green sweater, and his sheets. He had the last bit of a sketch when Hansol pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Why don’t we take a break love?” Hansol asked running his hand through the older man’s hair.

“I’m almost done babe, just let me finish this and then we can go grab food?” Minghao asked not even looking up from the sketch. Hansol whined and pulled Minghao’s chair back to sit on his lap.

“Babe!” he whined looking at the stray mark on the sketch.

“You can finish later, I want you to eat,” Hansol said kissing his forehead. Minghao rolled his eyes and kissed Hansol’s neck. Hansol moaned softly and tugged at Minghao’s shirt.

“Come on lets go eat,” Minghao said stretching a little, Hansol stood and smiled. Even though it had been a week, the two men hadn’t left each others side. They both grabbed jackets and made there way out to the snow covered streets. Hands locked as they walked in sync, Minghao couldn’t help but smile. As they walked towards the small Chinese buffet, Hansol rubbed his thumb over the back of Minghao’s hand. Minghao was humming softly as he opened the door to the restaurant, Hansol smirked and grabbed his ass as he walked by.

Junhui opened the door to the shared apartment, sighing softly he realized that Minghao wasn’t home. He laid the flowers on the counter and pulled his bag into his room. He knocked on Minghao’s door, waiting for the soft call of the younger. It was silent, Jun felt his chest tighten. _Where was he? He said he would be home._ Jun thought to himself. He slammed the younger's door shut and walked into his room, the tears welling in his eyes. How could he not cry, he loved Minghao, with everything in him. He sat and looked at the countless art works that Minghao hated and tossed, but Jun picked them up and put them in his room. So he could admire the works. He sat with his head in his hands when he heard the door unlock. He stood quickly and opened the door, to find Minghao and that pretty boy from the other week locked in a deep kiss. Junhui felt his stomach lurch and he slammed his hand into the wall. Minghao yelped and pulled away from the other boy.

“This is what I get for coming home a day late!?” Junhui snapped in Mandarin. Minghao glared at the older man and gently pushed Hansol away from him.

“I didn’t even know if you were coming back!!” Minghao snapped taking a step towards the older male. Jun looked at the younger man who was now sitting on the couch.

“Why wouldn’t I come back? I love you Minghao!” Junhui said in english, a slight smirk on his face. He watched the younger man closely, waiting for a reaction, but none came.

“You don’t, do not lie to me Moon Junhui,” Minghao responded in Mandarin. Jun smirked and pressed his lips to Minghao’s. Minghao growled and shoved him off.

“Do not touch me you fucking bastard!” Minghao snapped. Hansol stood and grabbed Minghao’s arm. Minghao gripped his hand and swallowed hard.

“You should leave pretty boy, he’s just going to hurt you.” Junhui said smirking. Minghao let out a sob, collapsing into Hansol’s arms. Hansol wrapped him in a tight hug and held him close to his chest.

“Minghao!” Jun cried and rushed towards the younger male. Hansol let the older help him, he didn’t know what to do. Minghao’s breathing was weak and staggered. Hansol helped him sit down and ran his fingers through Minghao’s hair. Junhui went to grab a water bottle while the two younger boys were sitting. Minghao let out a pained sob and clung on to Hansol. Hansol held him tightly and rubbed his back, he had finally come to his senses enough to realize Minghao was having a panic attack. Normally he would give someone their space during this but Minghao wouldn’t let him move an inch away from his body. His breath kept catching in his throat causing him to cough and gasp for air.

“Minghao, deep breath, just one please…” Junhui pleaded as he slid down the wall next to the younger boy. Minghao drew in a weak breath before letting out again. Minghao felt fuzzy and everything started fading to black. Hansol felt the older boy’s grip on him loosen.

“No no no Haohao please wake up!” Jun said frantically. Hansol pressed a finger to his lips to signal Jun to be quite. Hansol gently stood up and had Junhui help him carry Minghao into his room, the younger Chinese boy not stirring at all. Junhui looked distraught as Hansol wiped the remaining tears from Minghao’s face.

“You love him… Don’t you?” Jun asked the youngest boy. Hansol nodded and looked up at him.

“Hes perfect, he really is. Hes so talented and beautiful, please take care of him.” Jun said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you… I’ve never felt like this before, it feels right. When we are together, our hands fit perfectly, our bodies seem to be meant for each other,” Hansol said looking over Minghao’s body. Junhui nodded and smiled a little.

“I’m Hansol… I guess I should tell you my name,” Hansol said with a soft chuckle.

“Junhui,” Jun responded with a smile. The bed shifted a little as Minghao stirred. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he moaned softly.

“Hi beautiful…” Hansol murmured softly. Minghao looked at Hansol, his eyes filled with pain.

“Whats wrong baby? Does something hurt?” Hansol asked, Jun grabbed the small trash can next to Minghao’s bed. Minghao nodded slightly before Jun placed the can in front of him. Minghao coughed weakly and spit into the trash can, he whined softly and shut his eyes.

“Its okay baby boy, we are both right here,” Junhui said rubbing his back. Hansol brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Minghao whimpered softly before retching. Hansol sighed softly and ran his thumb over Minghao’s cheek as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach. Minghao let out a shaky breath and wiped his mouth.

“You’re okay baby boy,” Junhui said softly brushing his hair out of his face and wiping his mouth with a tissue. Minghao whined softly and moved closer to Hansol, he held the older close to his chest. A soft whimper escaped his lips as Hansol rubbed his back.

“Everything is okay now baby, it's just me and Junhui,” Hansol said, pressing his lips to Minghao’s temple. Minghao reached for Jun and shivered. Jun wrapped his arms around the younger Chinese boy. Hansol smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Minghao’s lips. Jun ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed the trashcan.

“I’ll be right back princess,” Jun said going to rinse out the bin. Sighing softly he looked in the bathroom mirror. He loved Minghao, but he had Hansol, he didn’t need him. He walked back into the smaller bedroom, can still in tow.

“Junhui…” Minghao said softly looking at the older male.

“Yes baby boy?” He replied as he sat down. His heart hurt, he didn’t want to tell Minghao that he thought it would be best for him to leave, so he and Hansol could be with each other.

“Don’t leave, ever. Please, stay with me and Hansol. I need you,” Minghao pleaded. Junhui’s breath caught in his throat.

“Baby boy… we need to talk about this. I don’t want to be inserted into this just because you have lived with me for three years,” Jun said holding his hand lightly.

“We have talked about it, me and him, we wanted to hear what you had to say…” Hansol said softly. Jun nodded, looking at the younger boys.

“We will try it, if it's too much for either of you, I will leave,” Junhui said pressing a kiss to Minghao’s hand. Minghao’s eyes lit up and a small smile spread across his face. Jun knew was being serious, Minghao had two smiles. The one he used to lie and get out of things and the one that meant he was truly happy. Junhui hadn’t seen that last one in a year or so. Kissing Minghao’s forehead and gently running his hand through Hansol’s hair he felt content. Far more content than he had ever felt with Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Pretty boys…” He murmured as he shifted to where he was cuddling Minghao. Minghao sighed contently, Hansol looked at Junhui and smiled. Minghao hid his face in Hansol’s cheset, his eyes growing heavier.

“Sleep baby, we are both here. Not going anywhere.” Jun said softly. Hansol looked at Jun with pleading eyes, Jun pressed a kiss to Hansol’s lips. Hansol kissed back allowing the older man to take control of the kiss. Carefully moving over Minghao who was fast asleep,Jun straddled the youngest. Kissing him again and again, barely leaving time for either to slip in a good breath. Hansol whined softly when Jun pulled away, Jun smiled.

“So needy, I see why baby likes you,” Jun said in a husky whisper. Hansol smirked and bit his lip. Jun placed a rough kiss on the youngest’s neck. This caused a high pitch whine to come from Hansol. Minghao shifted in his sleep, Jun wrapped his hand around Hansol’s neck.

“Quite pup, don’t want to wake the baby,” Jun said playfully. Hansol nodded and put his hands above his head.

“Not now baby, I don’t want to wake him up,” Jun said laying next to Hansol. Hansol cuddled closer, and nuzzled at the olders neck. Jun smiled and pulled him closer. Hansol’s skin was so soft, his light brown hair covered his pretty brown eyes. His lips were perfect, he was perfect, Junhui now finally understood his beloved baby boy liked him. Hansol pulled his shirt off and pulled the blanket over him and Minghao, Jun rubbed his back gently while his nose was pressed against Hansol’s head.

When morning finally came, Minghao woke up to feeling warm and covered by Hansol’s arms.

“Babe… baby…” Minghao mumbled softly, Hansol grunted softly to let the older know he was awake. He heard another soft noise, he rolled over to see Junhui with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Wh-wha… Hansol did he agree last night?” Minghao asked softly. Hansol responded with another grunt. Minghao smiled and pushed Hansol away from Jun. Hungrily he kissed Jun who moaned softly.

“Hi,” Minghao purred pressing his hips against Jun’s. Hansol smirked, and pressed a kiss to Jun’s neck. The eldest let out a strained moan and grabbed at Minghao’s ass.

“Come on babe, lets go get breakfast,” Hansol said grabbing Minghao’s arm. Minghao sat up and crawled off of Junhui.

“You are going to pay for this boys,” Jun growled. Minghao kissed Hansol deeply and walked out of the room.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small glimpse into the domestic part of the three lovers life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 2300 words of domestic bliss.i wrote it over 2 days so if pacing is weird just know thats prob why. I have another chapter planned before getting into the next big part of the plot, i just thought i should give yall a break from the angst i have planned. oops

2/25/1984

Minghao was stuck between his two boyfriends, both dead to the world after staying up all night. He had his sketchbook in his hand, the last two of the eight works to complete. He had worked his ass off to get the other three done, now he was down to two, with a full month left to work. He tossed the sketchbook on the far end of the bed. They had finally moved Minghao’s bed into Jun’s room, pushing them together so the three had a larger place to sleep. They both look so peaceful, the rise and fall of their chest’s almost in sync as they slept. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed softly. He carefully maneuvered his way away from the other boys. There was a whine from one of them but was silenced as they moved closer to each other. Minghao smiled, softly shutting the door. He stretched and opened the fridge to get the things he had picked up for breakfast. He knew at some point the two would wake up, it was almost twelve p.m. He had run out earlier, he was an early riser and thrived in the morning. He grabbed his favorite mug and put the kettle on the stove to boil the water for his tea. He had Jun’s shirt on and Hansols sweater on, for some reason the younger boy was always freezing. He turned the record player on and put on his Frank Sinatra record. He hummed softly as he started making breakfast. The kettle began to whistle, quickly pulling it from the stove Minghao grabbed the tea bag and poured the water into his mug. He had already gotten the eggs out and was simply waiting for the oven to warm up. The snow made the city look like a photograph. Minghao smiled and started cooking, the small apartment was starting to warm up as Minghao slipped the pan of biscuits into the oven. He hummed softly as he sipped his tea, listening for the soft noises of his beloved boyfriends waking up. He heard a soft shuffle as a door clicked open. He turned the music up slightly and leaned against the counter.

“Hao… why does it smell so good?” Jun asked, his voice still rough from waking up. Minghao just smiled and wrapped his arms around Jun and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Lets dance baby,” Minghao said softly. He gently interlaced their fingers as Jun rested his head on the youngers chest. They moved slowly to the song, not really dancing just enjoying each other’s embrace. Soft kisses trailed down Jun’s neck, Minghao’s hand softly rubbing his back.

“You know I love you so much, both of you so so much,” Jun mumbled into the youngers chest. Minghao hummed in agreement and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Jun dipped Minghao, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Their soft giggles echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. Jun could not get enough of the sweet taste of his baby, kissing him again and again. Minghao gently tapped his shoulder and Jun pulled him back into his arms.

“We should wake him up, breakfast should be ready soon,” Minghao said softly.

“You do it, I’ll take care of it.” Jun replied before Minghao could say anything else. A smile spread across the younger’s face as he headed toward the shared bedroom.

“Sollie,” Minghao purred as he sat on the bed. Hansol whined and pulled the blanket over his head. Minghao pressed a few light kisses to Hansol’s face. His long fingers brushed gently of his skin. A soft grunt came from the youngest, Minghao smiled and kissed him again.

“Pup I made breakfast for you,” Minghao said, his hands slipping around Hansol’s waist, gently rubbing his stomach.

“I know you’re hungry,”Minghao said kissing his shoulder, Hansol nodded a little. Hansol, being younger than both he and Junhui still had some of the precious baby pudge that most kids don’t shed until they are out of college or almost done. Hansol rolled over to face Minghao, feeling the older gently squeeze at the bit of pudge around his hips.

“You’re so manipulative…” Hansol mumbled before kissing Minghao. He pulled him closer and Hansol wrapped his legs around Minghao’s waist. Slowly standing and adjusting Hansol, he made his way into the kitchen. Resting his back against the counter, he kissed Hansol deeply. Jun smiled at the two boys, kissing Minghaos neck.

“How did my sweet pup sleep?” Jun asked running his fingers down Hansols back.

“ ‘m still sleepy…” Hansol murmured against Minghao’s chest. Minghao just sighed softly.

“Hop down pup, Junnie’s got you,” Minghao said as Jun wrapped his arms around the youngest. Hansol whined in protest but let go of Minghao and turned to Jun who cooed softly at Hansol. Minghao grabbed the plates out of the cupboard, and set them at the small table that over looked the park across the street from them. Jun sat down and pulled Hansol into his lap, the younger shivered.

“Babe can you grab my sweater from the bedroom? Pups shivering,” Jun said as Minghao set the plates down. He gave a short nod and grabbed a sweater from Jun’s wardrobe. The sight he was met with gave him butterflies, Jun had the youngest wrapped in his arms, softly singing to him. Hansol yawned and cuddled closer. Minghao gave the sweater to Jun as he grabbed the three glasses of tea he had made for them. Sitting down in the chair next to Jun, he stroked the nape of Hansols neck and pushed the plate of eggs and biscuits toward Jun.

“Pup, can you eat or do you want me to feed you and you just warm up?” Jun said softly as Minghao sipped his tea. Hansol didn’t really answer just cuddled closer to Jun, he sighed softly grabbed a fork. Jun took a bite of the eggs, before Hansol whined in protest that he didn’t get the first bite. Jun gave Minghao a look, he smirked and just shook his head. Lifting the fork to Hansol’s mouth the youngest took a bite and smiled. Hansol let his eyes flutter close after he finished eating.

“I’ll clean up baby, just take care of him,” Jun said shifting the youngest to Minghao’s lap. Minghao ran his finger over Hansol’s cheek, smiling at him. Hansol hiccuped softly and cuddled closer, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“Pup, come on lets go to bed,” Minghao said with his lips against his forehead. Hansol stood slowly and waited for Minghao before moving. Jun couldn’t help but smile, his two babies, right there absolutely in love. Hansol moved toward the bedroom, but Minghao gently pulled him towards the couch. Hansol huffed and sat down next to Minghao. Jun was humming softly to the music that was still playing. Hansol pressed his nose into the crook of Minghao’s neck, breathing slowly.

“My perfect little pup, you can sleep now,” Minghao said softly. Hansol was already asleep before Jun had finished the dishes. Jun settled down next to Hansol and Minghao. Mingaho kissed Jun deeply.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Jun said.

“That’s what I’m wondering babe. I have never been happier than in this moment,” Minghao said with a soft smile. They shared a gentle kiss, Hansol settled between them. This is everything that Minghao had ever dreamed of, was he expecting to have two lovers, no but it made it even better. He glanced at Junhui who was starting to nod off. He gently rubbed Jun’s back, the eldest let out a soft noise of contentment. Minghao looked out the large window and smiled, the birds nest that was in the tree in the park was quite active. Gently shifting Hansol to Jun, he went into the bedroom and grabbed the sketchbook. He had one more sketch left for the final portfolio. He sketched out the birds nest in the tree, smiling at the sketchbook. He figured this would be the one work that would be in a few different mediums. Flipping through the book, he stumbled on the first drawing that led to the perfection that was his life now.

* * *

2/27/1984

Jun looked over the sleeping body that was his lover, the other tucked under his arm also admiring the other.

“Pup, what do you say we do something nice for baby, I mean for what he did for us the other day,” Jun said wrapping his arm around the youngest waist.

“What should we do Junnie? He deserves the world but we can’t give him that…” Hansol said looking at the taller man.

“Lets give him a candle lit dinner?” Jun suggested. Hansol nodded and kissed Jun. Jun grabbed his hand gently and walked into the kitchen.

“Can we make his favorite?” Hansol asked, knowing that Jun had the recipe memorized.

“Do you think that’s what he’ll want pup?” Jun asked pressed a kiss to the crown of Hansol’s head. Hansol nodded and gently tugged at Jun’s sweater. His chest was bare and he shivered. Jun sighed softly and slipped the sweater off and slipped it over Hansol’s head.

“You’re a brat Hansol,” Jun said Hansol smirked and grabbed the pot from the dish drainer. They began on dinner, Hansol grabbed the wine from the top of the freezer. Pouring a glass for him and Jun he decided it would be better to wait to pour Minghao’s, he was like a wine expert or something. Jun had already begun cooking while Hansol prepared the table and the few candles they had. Hansol wrapped his arms around Jun as he cooked, his face was a bit flushed from the warmth of the stove. Hansol made his way over to the record player and picked a record from the stack that Minghao had collected. Putting on one of the four Frank Sinatra records that were in the apartment. Hansol sipped the wine and pressed a sloppy kiss against Jun’s neck.

“Tiny pup can’t handle a little bit of wine?” Jun asked softly. Hansol giggled.

“I’ve had more than you know,” Hansol mumbled. Jun sighed softly and took the glass from Hansol.

“No more, go get Minghao,” Jun ordered the youngest.

“I want more,” Hansol whined. Jun shook his head as he finished up the meal. Hansol sighed softly and went into the bedroom.

“Hao,” Hansol slurred slightly, Minghao moaned softly and rolled over, facing away from Hansol. Hansol pressed a wet kiss to Minghao’s neck, which earned him a soft slap.

“We made dinner for you!” Hansol said pulled the older towards him.

“Pup, you didn’t have do that,” Minghao said softly.

“We wanted to!” Hansol purred happily. Minghao kissed him deeply.

“You taste like my wine puppy, did Junnie let you have some?” Minghao asked sitting up and slipping off the bed. Hansol nodded and held Minghao’s hand tightly. They walked out into the dark dining room, soft candle light surrounding the room.

“Jun, Hansol this is amazing,” Minghao said smiling.

“Pup’s a little tipsy… but we did it for you baby. You do everything for us, we wanted to do something for you,” Jun said leading Minghao to a chair. They shared a passionate kiss before Minghao sat down, Hansol sitting on his lap. Minghao pressed his nose into the youngers hair and kissed the nape of his neck. Hansol cuddled closer and fed Minghao a bite of the food.

“Junnie, its perfect, just like everytime you’ve made it,” Minghao said after swallowing his bite. Hansol took the glass of wine off the table and took a sip, ignoring the glare from Jun.

“Pup that’s enough for tonight, you’re barely able to speak,” Minghao murmured against his neck.

“ ‘t’s cause ‘m so in love with you,” Hansol mumbled, giggling softly. Minghao took the glass out of his hand and took a sip himself. Hansol laid his head on Minghao’s chest and let out a soft sigh.

“You’re even playing my favorite record, you both out did yourselves,” Minghao said as he finished the rest of his food.

“We love you baby, more than you could ever know,” Jun said as he picked up the plates and empty wine glasses. Hansol got up off of Minghao’s lap and kissed him.

“Wanna dance pup?” Minghao asked slipping his hand down to Hansol’s hip. Hansol nodded and rested his head on the elders chest. Dancing slowly to soft song that played, Minghao hummed along. Hansol looked up at him, falling even more in love with him if it was possible. Jun stood behind Hansol and wrapped his arms around Minghao’s neck, smiling at the two younger boys. Hansol yawned softly and smiled, the alcohol and the two bodies that surrounded him made him feel warm.

“Sleepy pup?” Jun asked softly. Hansol shrugged and cuddled closer to Minghao. Jun sighed softly and lead them both to the couch. Hansol was laying on Minghao’s lap, his long fingers running through his hair. Jun was rubbing his chest and stomach while leaned against Minghao.

“I’m so happy to have you both in my life,” Jun said softly. Minghao kissed his temple and nodded. Hansol’s soft snores alerted the older two that he had fallen asleep.

“He’s so cute, Hao,” Jun said softly.

“He is, so are you.” Minghao said interlacing their hands. Their soft kiss echoed through the now silent apartment. Minghao gazed into his lovers eyes.

“Hao… theres something I want to ask you. It doesn’t have to be now but one day I will marry you, the both of you,” Jun said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I know Junhui, I know you will, and there will never be a day that I say no,” Minghao replied with a gentle kiss.

“It’ll be the best day of my life,”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somedays, you just are sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy sick chapter. the end,,, gets a little angsty,,, it leads into the next chapter oopsie. this also relatively short but theres a lot for the next chapter so be ready bois. also keep in mind this is not betaed so i make a lot of mistake lmaooo

3/4/1984

Hansol was sitting in the dining room of the shared apartment, working on his homework. He had a few weeks left of this damned algebra class and then he was done with math forever, or so he hoped. Jun unlocked the door and stepped in. He looked pale and more pale than usual.

“Junnie are you okay?” Hansol asked closing the notebook.

“I have a cold, its nothing pup,” Jun said with a tired smile. Hansol nodded and hugged him tightly. Jun pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t hang around me too much pup, I don’t want you to get sick. Is Minghao home yet?” Jun asked rubbing Hansol’s back.

“He was still in bed when I went to class, I haven’t seen him sense…” Hansol said thinking for a moment. He and Jun walked into the shared bedroom, noticing that Minghao wasn’t in bed they shrugged and slipped into bed. Hansol had his head resting on Jun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. A soft whimper came from the bathroom, which cause Hansol and Jun to sit up.

“Hao? Baby boy are you in there?” Jun said softly. Another soft whine came from the bathroom, Jun rushed in and found Minghao laying on the floor.

“Baby whats wrong? I’m here just tell me whats wrong,” Jun said scooping the younger into his arms. Hansol went to grab water for Minghao, now becoming nervous at the thought of the two eldest being sick at the same time. Minghao shivered and pressed his body closer to Jun’s.

“Baby boy, you gotta tell me whats wrong…” Jun said rubbing his back. Minghao shook his head and buried his head in the crook of Jun’s neck. He was burning up, Jun sighed softly.

“Baby… why are you in here and not in bed?” Jun asked, holding Minghao close.

“ ‘ont know… woke ‘p in here…” Minghao whispered softly.

“Baby you woke up in here? Do you remember even coming in?” Jun said now far more concerned. Minghao shook his head mumbling something else incoherently.

“Pup did you hear him come into the bathroom?” Jun asked Hansol as returned with a glass of water.

“No, I thought he left shortly after I did…” Hansol trailed off looking at Minghao who was drenched in sweat. Minghao moaned softly and shivered.

“It’s bad pup, he’s burning up…” Jun said softly, trying to comfort the younger Chinese.

Hansol went back into the kitchen to get fever medication and pain relievers. He froze when he heard the awful retching coming from Minghao. Jun held his hair back as Hansol sat down next to them. Minghao whined and clutched his stomach.

“Oh baby… c’mon lets take a bath and get you cleaned up,” Jun said softly lifting Minghao up. Hansol helped Jun with Minghao, drawing the bath and helping clean up. Minghao fell asleep while in the bath, Jun gently rubbing his stomach to help him relax.

“Anything you need?” Hansol asked softly.

“Just two soft towels pup,” Jun said softly, running his fingers though Minghao’s hair gently. Hansol nodded and pulled two of the softest towels he could get. Setting them on counter, he went back into the bedroom. He turned the heat on for Minghao and grabbed the extra blankets from the couch. Hansol was upset, the two people he loved the most were sick, Minghao was even worse than they had thought. Hansol sat on the bed, nervously chewing on his lip.

“Don’t do that puppy, you’ll hurt your lip.” Jun said carrying Minghao bridal style into the room. Hansol looked up to Jun, he already looked better but Minghao, he looked horrible. He was pale and still shivering, he clung to Jun as if the moment he let go he would fall and shatter into a million pieces. Hansol helped Jun lay Minghao down.

“You don’t have fever anymore do you?’ He asked Jun. Jun shook his head.

“We need to take of the baby, pup” Jun said pressing a kiss to Hansol’s forehead.

“I love you so much…” Hansol mumbled.

“I love you too puppy, do you want to cuddle? You seem upset pup,” Jun said, Hansol nodded. Jun wrapped him in a tight hug and pulled him on to the other side of the bed. Hansol felt warm tears well in his eyes. They slid down his face, which was buried in Jun’s chest.

“Puppy why are you crying?” Jun said gently pulling his jaw up, making Hansol look at him.

“Scared… Minghao’s really sick…” Hansol mumbled. Jun sighed softly and ran the back of his hand over Hansol cheek.

“We can take care of him pup, you did so good today,” Jun said praising Hansol. Hansol thrived off the praise of the eldest.

“You took matters into your own hands with the blankets and pain relivers and fever medicine. I’m so proud of you pup,” Jun whispered, knowing that the younger needed to hear it right now.

“You’re so beautiful puppy, my perfect little pup. You deserve the world,” Jun continued, Hansol started to calm down a little.

“With those lovely eyes, the most beautiful smile, and the most irresistible lips,” Jun said kissing him after every word. Hansol blushed and cuddled closer. Hansol sighed softly and yawned.

“Get some sleep pup, I’ll wake you up when he wakes up,” Jun whispered softly.

“No..” Hansol whined.

“No whining pup, sleep,” Jun said with a harsher tone. Hansol nodded and cuddled with Jun until he was asleep. Minghao was asleep next to him, pain spread across his face. Jun sighed softly and ran his fingers through Minghao’s hair, the younger jolted awake before rushing to the bathroom to bring up what ever was left in his stomach. Jun gently slipped Hansol off of him. Jun wiped Minghao’s mouth pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. The fever had started to come down, but he was still weak.

“Baby boy… my sweet little baby…” Jun mumbled while he rubbed Minghao’s back. Minghao sobbed into his chest, Jun knew how much he hated being sick.

“Baby… you’re gonna make yourself sick again if you keep crying,” Jun said comforting Minghao as best as he could.

“ ‘t hurts…” Minghao said barely above a whisper.

“I know baby, you need to take more medicine…” Jun said grabbing the bottle, while also grabbing the glass of water that was still sitting on the sink. Minghao, thankfully took the medication easily and cuddled closer to the eldest.

“is he okay Junnie?” Jun heard Hansol whisper softly as he helped Minghao back into the bedroom. Hansol cuddled the younger Chinese boy as he slipped into the bed. Hansol was very protective of Minghao, always making sure that he was okay if something happened. Hansol sighed softly and slipped out of bed, Jun just shrugged it off and cuddled Minghao. Hansol slipped out on to the small balcony, grabbing the joint he had made earlier. He quickly lit up the joint before taking a long hit. He immeditatlly felt more relaxed. The two eldest being sick at the same time was not great for his anxiety. He sat on the snow-covered chair and looked over the sunset. The sun had completely set by the time had finished the blunt, he sighed softly put the butt out in the snow. His head was spinning a bit but he walked back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

“Hansol, me and you need to talk,” Jun said, Hansol swallowed hard, Jun never called him by his name. Always pup or puppy.

“What were you doing for the past twenty minutes?” Jun asked after they had made their way out of the bedroom. Hansol thought for a moment, trying to come up with the most convincing lie.

“I was outside, I need some fresh air…” He lied. Jun shook his head.

“Do not lie to me Hansol,” Jun said, anger rising in his voice. Hansol looked as though he was about to cry,

“S-smoking…” Hansol mumbled. Jun sighed angrily.

“It wasn’t cigarettes, I know what those smell like, what was it?” Jun asked after a minute.

“…Marijuana…” Hansol said, his voice wavering.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Jun snapped, Hansol stepped back, tripping over the small wood table that sat at the end of the couch. He landed on his back, Jun stood over him, the anger very apparent in his eyes. Jun pulled him up by the collar of his sweater, Hansol whimpered and pushed Jun away. 

“I can’t believe you…” Jun said pushing him on to the couch. He walked back to the bedroom and shut the door. Hansol sat on the couch, sobbing. He knew for a fact, that he had just ruined everything.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethings are better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw warning ! there are references to self harm.please don't read if its triggering to you :((( i dont want yall to be upset. but enjoy this 2.2k words of angst and smut

3/6/1984

Hansol sat curled up on the couch, where he had been for the past two days. Only moving to go to the bathroom, he hadn’t eaten, showered, or even gone to class. Junhui had left him, Minghao was still here but not talking to him. Jun had told Minghao to ignore the youngest, which he did as he didn’t want to upset the eldest anymore. Minghao had made him food, but Hansol just left it sitting. In his mind he didn’t deserve food, or to even be acknowledged by Minghao, but every day before he would leave for class he’d press a kiss to Hansol’s forehead. Hansol stared at the ground, tears welling in his eyes. This was all his fault, if only he had thought for a moment, Jun would still be here, Minghao would be kissing him every moment he could. He thought about the first night he had spent with Minghao, the scars, the pain that he hid for years. Hansol found himself sitting in the bathroom, staring down at the bloodied gauze on his arm. He sat back on the couch, in his oversized sweatshirt, shivering. Minghao walked in, looking at the youngest, he sighed softly.

“Junhui told me to take care of you, you need to eat,” He cooed softly to the youngest. Hansol shook his head and scooted away from Minghao. He sat down next to the younger and gently kissed his temple.

“He hates me, you should to… All I ever do is ruin things…” Hansol said his voice soft and weak from not being used. Minghao shook his head and pulled Hansol closer.

“Do not ever say that, Jun loves you, I love you, you have ruined nothing. He’s upset, he was upset when he found out I smoked,” Minghao said rubbing Hansol’s back.

“Lets get some food pup, you haven’t eaten in two days,” Minghao said softly. Hansol knew that he couldn’t say no. He was starving, and Minghao could cook. Hansol nodded and followed the older to the kitchen, Minghao not letting his hand leave Hansols back.

“Look at me,” Minghao said, guiding the youngers line of vision towards his own. Hansol had tears in his eyes, the gauze felt like it was burning him, the hunger was making his head pound. Hansol broke eye contact first, the sobs wracking his small body. Minghao scooped him into a tight hug, Minghao cooed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I fuck up everything!” Hansol cried while sobbing into Minghao’s chest. Minghao just held the younger close and let him get everything out, his sobs slowly calmed to soft sniffles.

“It’s okay pup…”Minghao said as he let Hansol sit on the couch. He grabbed the plate of food that he had made for the youngest, pulling him closer. Hansol ate slowly but finished the entire plate, cuddling closer to Minghao his mind grew fuzzy.

“Can we shower pup?” Minghao asked, knowing something was up with Hansol. He nodded and cuddled closer to Minghao. They made their way into the bathroom, Minghao holding Hansol. Minghao slipped his own shirt off and pulled Hansol’s off, sighing softly he looked at the gauze covering both of his wrists.

“Hansol…” Minghao said, tears starting to well in his soft brown eyes. Hansol stared at the ground.

“I deserve it….” Hansol whispered softly.

“No! No you don’t! Do not ever say that! Junhui can be an idiot and say things he doesn’t mean but if he saw that you did this,” Minghao’s voice started to break.

“He would do everything in the world to make you feel loved, he’s so in love with you, and this would hurt him so badly…”Minghao trailed off. Gently undoing the gauze, Minghao sighed, thankfully they weren’t too deep and had already started to scab a little.

“Where is it?” Minghao asked. Hansol pointed to the trashcan, Minghao glanced and saw the small metallic shine and nodded slightly.

“Never again…” Minghao said kissing the cuts gently. Hansol nodded and sniffled. Minghao undressed the rest of the way, Hansol following quickly. Minghao turned the shower on, protecting the fresh cuts. Hansol leaned on the wall, Minghao carefully washing his hair. Hansol just watched the older, feeling utterly in love with him. Minghao carefully washed over the cuts, Hansol winced but let him continue. He mumbled something in Mandarin, Hansol looked at the older.

“What?” Minghao asked, turning the shower off.

“What did you say?” Hansol asked, stepping out of the small cramped shower.

“It was nothing pup, lets get you dried off and in bed,” Minghao said wrapping the soft towel around him. Hansol yawned and leaned into Minghao’s chest.

“My precious little puppy,” Minghao cooed. Gently drying his hair, Hansol yawned again. He wanted Junhui to walk in, and kiss him like he did every night before they went to bed. Say the sweet praises that he always would to help him relax after a long hard day of classes and stress. Instead, he was helped to a cold bed, with Minghao leaving the room to continue doing his work. Hansol sighed softly before allowing himself to fall asleep.

Minghao called Mingyu, knowing Jun would be there.

“Hi Hao, “ Wonwoo answered the phone.

“I-Is Jun there?” Minghao asked softly.

“I’m here baby boy, I’m right here,” Jun said after a little rustling as the phone shifted.

“Junhui… He cut himself… You need to come home, please” Minghao’s voice came softly through the phone. Junhui let out a soft gasp, Minghao heard more rustling.

“I’m on my way now… I should have never let it get this far,” Jun said.

“I love you,” Minghao said.

“I love you too, go sit with him, I’ll be home soon,” Jun said and hung up. Minghao crawled into bed next to Hansol. Jun unlocked the door and dropped his bag on the floor. He walked to the shared bedroom, the two younger boys laying together. Minghao’s head popped up when Jun sat on the bed.

“He hasn’t slept… in two days… he just ate for the first time earlier…” Minghao said, his voice soft so he didn’t wake the sleeping boy next to him. Jun swallowed hard, this was his fault. If only he hadn’t yelled at him or left for two days, his baby wouldn’t be where he is. Jun ran his fingers through Hansol’s damp hair, looking at the youngest lovingly. Hansol shifted a little but stayed asleep. Jun glanced over his arms, sighing softly.

“I did this… I should have stayed…” Jun sighed softly. Minghao shook his head.

“Don’t do this… he’s gonna hear you… plus you’ll just piss me off,” Minghao said, kissing Jun. Hansol stirred and shivered.

“Haohao ‘m cold…” Hansol mumbled still asleep.

“Do you want my sweatshirt pup?” Jun said softly. Hansol sat up quickly, immediately finding Jun. Hansol let out a small sob, Jun rubbed his back. Cooing softly in his ear, Jun pulled Hansol onto his lap. Minghao grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around the three of them.

“I love you,” Hansol said to Jun, Jun kissed him deeply.

“I’m so sorry pup…” Jun whispered softly, gently caressing Hansol’s face. Jun kissed him again and pulled Minghao closer, kissing him as well. Hansol let out a needy whine. Minghao smirked and kisses Hansol neck, gently grinding against Jun. Jun let out a soft moan and grabbed Minghao’s hips.

“Miss that much boys?” Jun whispered huskily Hansol nodded and Minghao just smirked.

“Puppy do you want me?” Minghao asked.

“You wanna give daddy a show?” Minghao asked again, pressing a sloppy kiss on Hansol’s lips. He nodded eagerly, Minghao pressed another sloppy kiss to his neck. Hansol whined loudly and Jun moved him off his lap and moved himself back to let Minghao have the bed. Hansol pulled his boxer’s down waiting for Minghao. Minghao grabbed the light pink collar that Hansol usually wore, gently pulling his face towards him, Minghao clipped the collar around Hansol’s slim neck.

“You gonna be a good puppy?” Junhui asked as Minghao grabbed a few things from the closet. Hansol nodded and looked at Minghao who now held a short leash, a bottle of lube and a gag for Hansol. Minghao kissed Hansol lovingly before placing the gag in his mouth and clipping the leash to his collar. Minghao pulled Hansol closer before gripping his hips tightly. Hansol whined and bucked his hips.

“I told you to behave, and you’re bucking against my hand already” Minghao said yanking on the collar, Hansol yelped and pulled away. Mingaho gently pressed Hansol’s leg down. Gently pressing his fingers against Hansols mouth, Hansol immediately began to suck, coating Minghaos long thin fingers in his own saliva. Jun was watching the two younger boys carefully, smirking as Hansol made pitiful attempts at moans. Minghao slowly inserted a finger into Hansol making him whine.

“Hush pup, let hyung do what he needs to do,” Jun growled. Hansol went silent, begging Minghao with his eyes to move his fingers. Minghao slowly pushed in a second finger into Hansol.

“My perfect little pup, want to be filled up,” Jun said gently pulling Hansol up to meet Minghao’s eyes. Minghao smirked and slowly pushed into Hansol.

“Don’t look away pup,” Jun said before letting Hansols go, watching him keep his eyes locked with Minghao. Minghao found his pace, being slow but pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Hansol’s body grew tight as Minghao hit his prostate, his eyes welling with tears as Minghao continued thrusting into him. Minghao’s moans were hot and heavy against Hansol’s pale skin. Jun reached under the bed for a small box that contained both a plug that had a soft tail attached and a cock ring.

“You can cum baby boy, pup you don’t get to,” Jun said gripping the base of Hansol’s cock. Minghao came deep inside the youngest his body seizing as he reached the peak of his orgasm. Hansol felt his body tighten even more as he reached his own orgasm. Minghao pulled out while Jun slipped the cock ring onto Hansol’s cock. Minghao moved out of the way allowing Jun to take his place. Jun pushed into Hansol, the youngest yelping and pushing back against Jun’s cock. Jun’s pace was much faster than Minghao’s, Hansol whimpered and closed his eyes. That earned him a sharp slap on his thigh, he tried to pull away.

“Eyes on daddy pup, you know who you belong to, don’t look away from him,” Minghao said slipping a shirt on. Hansol slowly let his eyes open and meet Jun’s eyes. It was at that moment that Jun hit his orgasm, coming deep inside the youngest. Hansol whined and orgasmed again, tears streaming down his face.

“Hang on pup,” Minghao cooed softly. He quickly pushed the plug in to Hansol and slipped of the cock ring off. Minghao gave a quick kiss to the tip of Hansol’s cock, Jun held Hansols hands above his head. Minghao took more of Hansol’s absued cock into his mouth. Hansol bit down on the gag and pulled against Jun’s strong grip. Minghao sucked gently allowing Hansol’s tip to hit the back of his throat, Hansol couldn’t hold back any longer. He orgasmed for the third time that night, finally releasing down Minghao’s throat. His head fell forward, everything going black. Minghao swallowed and looked at Jun who was carefully removing the gag.

“He was so good,” Minghao said cleaning up the youngest who was still out cold against Jun’s chest. Jun smiled and kissed Minghao, gently rubbing Hansol’s stomach. Hansol shifted and let out a soft whine.

“Hi pup, how are you feeling?” Jun asked softly.

“full…” Hansol mumbled.

“Let’s go shower pup, get you all clean then you can sleep.” Minghao said gently pulling the plug out of Hansol which caused him to whimper. Jun helped Minghao and Hansol to the bathroom. They showered quickly, Minghao cleaning Hansol as best as he could, Hansol was leaned against his chest. Trying his best to stay awake as Minghao cleaned his exhausted body. Minghao smiled at the youngest who was falling asleep against him.

“No pup come on, we need to finish cleaning up and then you can sleep,” Minghao mumbled. He quickly turned off the shower and wrapped Hansol in a towel, drying his body as quickly as he could. Minghao slipped a shirt on to Hansol’s body and handed him a pair of boxers. Hansol slipped them on and yawned. Minghao kissed his forehead and carried him back to bed where Jun had put new sheets on and grabbed more blankets from the spare bedroom. Hansol reached for Jun as Minghao set him down, Jun pulled the younger into a blanket and a quick kiss. Hansol cuddled closer to Jun and fell asleep, Minghao put the last few things away and crawled in bed next to the other two.

Hansol woke up feeling warm and safe, his hips and back ached. He snuggled closer to Jun and Minghao, who were both still very much asleep. He got up and slipped into the bathroom, grabbing the small blade and pulled it across his wrists. He sighed softly and wrapped the cuts and pulled his sweatshirt on. He looked at himself in the mirror and crawled back into bed, this was the only way that he felt anything anymore.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things aren't always as perfect as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> THERE ARE MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY EITHER OF THOSE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER  
> other than that plz enjoy 3.2k words of angst and some soft Junhao at the end.

3/19/1984

Minghao sighed and put the paint brush down, his last work was finally done. He had been working on his portfolio for the past two weeks straight, he had barely seen his boyfriends. Hansol had called him earlier but Minghao just blew him off, he ran his brushes under the water of the small faucet in the studio, the phone rang again. Minghao eyed it angrily but walked over and picked it up.

“Hello?” Minghao said into the phone, drying his paint brushes.

“What the hell did you do!?” Wonwoos voice snapped.

“What?” Minghao asked genuinely confused by the olders words.

“Why did I get a call from Junhui saying that you hadn’t answered all day and that hes sitting with Hansol in the fucking hospital!?” Wonwoo replied even more anger in his voice. The trio had just recently made up and were back to the old ways of hanging out almost everynight. Wonwoo and Mingyu had grown very fond of the youngest, with his bubbly personality and cute smile how could one not?

“W-what?” Minghao’s voice wavering, the blood in his body ran ice cold.

“What the hell is so important that you blew him off!?” Wonwoo practically hissed.

“I was working on… on my portfolio its due in a few days… I didn’t mean to but I was focused and—“Minghao was cut off.

“And nothing! Do you even know what happened!? He tried to kill himself Minghao!” Wonwoo cried angrily. Minghao nearly dropped the phone, he had caused his beloved to attempt to take his own life.

“W-Where is he?” Minghao asked in a small voice.

“Brooklyn,” Wonwoo said and the line went dead. Minghao grabbed his things quickly, trying to get things together he grabbed the oil painting that was nowhere near dry. It smeared all over his shirt and ruined the work. Minghao tossed the canvas on the ground and caught the bus just in time to get to the hospital.

* * *

_Earlier_

Hansol let the phone ring for a few times, it finally clicked. Minghao’s angry voice spreading through the speaker. Hansol could only let out a soft whimper before the line went dead. He had woken up alone, Jun already gone to class for the day, but Minghao was nowhere to be found. He had wanted to surprise Minghao with breakfast since he had been working on his portfolio. He had made the bed and cleaned up around the apartment before he called Minghao in hopes that he would be almost done, and he could come home. After the call, he felt sick to his stomach. Minghao had never been angry with him, hes barely been angry over anything. He was always so sweet and charming, he hated that he had managed to make Mingaho mad. He stepped in to the bathroom and sniffled, he opened the medicine cabinet pulling the bottle of pills out off the shelf. He looked at the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. He poured half the bottle out into his hand, he swallowed hard and poured the rest out. He put his hand to his mouth and took every single pill that was sitting in the palm of his hand. He swallowed and went back into his bedroom, quickly writing his two boyfriends notes. He stumbled into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. He had been planning this for a while, but this, this pushed him over the edge. The world was starting to spin, his stomach ached. He felt himself hit the ground and that was it.

Jun opened the door slowly, just incase Hansol was sleeping. A soft sigh left his lip, he walked in and looked at the counter. Two pieces of paper sat there, one with his name and one with Minghao’s name on it. He picked up the paper while walking towards the shared bedroom. His heart dropped as he read, he got two sentences before he dropped the paper and ran into the bedroom. He let out a sob and grabbed Hansol quickly, he was laying half on the bed half off. Junhui quickly shoved his fingers down Hansols throat in an attempt to get him to throw up what ever he had taken. Hansol’s body was heavy in his arms as he reached to the phone and quickly dialed 911. He sobbed and tried to get Hansol to wake up, the paramedics arrived within ten minutes of calling. Jun had managed to get the youngest to throw up some of the pills. The paramedics quickly moved Hansol to the stretcher and rushed him to Brooklyn hospital. Jun rode with him as they quickly tried to get his stomach pumped. Jun was a mess, Hansol’s vomit covered him along with his own tears and he was still shaking. The paramedic gently wrapped a blanket around him, handing him a thing of tissues. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, Hansol was starting to look a little more alive every minute that passed. The paramedics took Hansol into the hospital while a nurse helped Jun out of the ambulance. The nurse said something to Jun but he didn’t hear what she said.

“I just need to make a phone call, please,” Jun said. The nurse nodded and brought Jun to the phones, he quickly dialed Wonwoo’s number.

“Hello?” Wonwoo’s soft voice came through the phone. Jun let out a soft sob.

“Hansol… Hansol tried to kill himself… please call Minghao.” Jun said after taking a deep breath.

“What?” Wonwoo said, his voice breaking Jun repeated himself before crying again.

“We will be there soon love, I’ll call him.” Wonwoo said before hanging up. Jun went into the waiting room, he let out a few soft sobs and looked out the window. After about twenty minutes Wonwoo and Mingyu walked in and hugged Jun tightly. Jun sobbed loudly into Wonwoo and Mingyu’s chests. A nurse came out and tapped Jun’s shoulder.

“He out of surgery and waking up… He wants you,” the nurse said softly. Jun nodded and followed the nurse. Hansol was laying in the bed, many different machines hooked up to the poor boy. Jun sniffled and sat next to Hansol, who’s soft brown eyes fluttered open at the sound of the sniffle.

“Junnie…” Hansol said his voice nearly silent.

“Shhh pup, I’m right here,” Jun said softly, he pressed a gentle kiss to Hansol’s forehead. Hansol leaned in closer to Jun’s chest. Jun laid back and let Hansol’s head rest right above his heart, he knew the younger wanted to hear his heartbeat to help him relax. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked into the room, Mingyu’s soft gasp was washed over by the soft beeps from the machines. They sat next to the small bed and watched as Jun comforted his beloved, Wonwoo kept his eyes on the door. Wonwoo wasn’t known to be angry or violent, but the fact that Minghao had pushed the younger to the brink of taking his own life, pushed him to the point of wanting to hurt Minghao. He was waiting for Minghao to walk through the door so he could drag him out into the street and beat him for what he had done to the poor boy. The nurse that had led them to Hansol’s room came in, setting a few pieces of paper down for Jun to look over. Hansol was over eight-teen so he had to sign for himself. Given the state he was in he asked the nurse if he could have his boyfriends look over it. Mingyu handed the papers to Jun, who began reading over them. Hansol had fallen asleep again but the nurses would be back within the hour to check over his vitals and check the stitches from the surgery. Jun sighed softly, knowing that they would have to lose their boyfriend for a least a month for psychiatric help.

“Haohao not coming?” Hansol asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know pup, don’t worry about him.” Jun said a hint of anger in his voice.

“You’re mad at him,” Hansol said. Jun nodded a little while still reading over the papers. There was a soft knock at the door,Wonwoo stood first and pulled Minghao out of room. Mingyu smirked and shut the door. Wonwoo got Minghao all the way outside before delivering a sharp slap to his face. Minghao let out a soft whimper and pushed Wonwoo away from him. Wonwoo grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled it behind Minghao’s back, effectively immobilizing the younger. Minghao yelped in pain and tried to push back, Wonwoo easily pushing him against the wall and holding him there.

“Give me one damn good reason I shouldn’t kick your ass right here right now,” Wonwoo growled angrily.

“I…” Minghao trailed off, the tears starting to well up. Wonwoo delivered another well aimed slap to the younger. Minghao sobbed and collapsed to the ground, Wonwoo let him fall and stared down at him.

“Get up,” Wonwoo said, Minghao got up and looked at Wonwoo.

“Lets go, he wants to see you,” Wonwoo said angrily before leading Minghao back into the building still holding to his wrist tightly. Minghao and Wonwoo came back into the room, where Hansol was now fully awake. Hansol’s eyes lit up when Minghao stepped into his line of sight. Jun glared at Minghao but allowed him to switch places with him.

“Haohao!” Hansol said happily. Minghao smiled a little and looked at the stitches and scars on his wrists.

“I love you so much!” Hansol grinned. Minghao didn’t say anything he just watched the youngest, who was a little spacy due to the pain meds.

“Say it,” Wonwoo said harshly.

“I love you too Sollie… I really do,” Minghao said softly, not making eye contact with the younger. Wonwoo nearly pulled Minghao off the bed, causing a whine from Hansol.

“Woo, be gentle.” Jun said. Wonwoo just grunted and pushed Minghao into the chair on the other side of the room.

“Hansol, we need to talk about this you know, that right?” Jun asked slipping back into the bed with him. Hansol nodded and wrapped his arms around Jun. He whispered something to Jun and kissed his cheek.

“Are you sure Hansol?” Jun asked, looking at the younger. He nodded and kissed Jun softly. Jun kissed back but slowly got out of the bed.

“Wonu, Gyu lets go. He wants to talk to… him, by himself,” Jun said shooting a cold glance in Minghao’s direction.

“Hao, come here please,” Hansol said softly. Minghao slowly stood, his arm and back aching from Wonwoo’s assault on him. Minghao sat silently on the bed.

“This isn’t your fault,” Hansol said, Minghao went to speak but Hansol continued.

“If you ever think that its your fault, just don’t please,” Hansol pleaded.

“I hurt you… I promised I would never! And I did!!” Minghao said his voice breaking.

“Xu Minghao, enough, please. Yes you did hurt me but theres other things that happened that led to this so just stop please,” Hansol said. Minghao let out a choked sob and look back to Hansol.

“Jun… Jun asked me to marry him… last month… and now I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined everything…” Minghao said softly.

“He asked me too, today when I woke up while you were out talking to Wonwoo. I told him yes, as long as you are still here,” Hansol said.

“And what did he say?” Minghao asked, his voice wavering.

“He said he would wait, wait until I’m better and have both of us be his forever,” Hansol said grabbing Minghao’s hand.

“I love you so much Hansol, so so much” Minghao said kissing Hansol deeply. It felt like the very first they had kissed a month ago, the rush of adrenaline. He loved Hansol more than anything in this world.

* * *

4/25/1984

Minghao knew that Hansol would be gone for a while, so he and Jun were alone with each other. They had moved Hansol to a more permanent care for therapy and recovery after his attempt. Jun and Minghao still slept in the same bed but it wasn’t the same without Hansol. Minghao’s nightmares had gotten worse with Hansol not being there. Jun could handle them but no one calmed him down like Hansol did. It was the same one he had been having for years, his father, coming back home. Drunk and ready to hurt him and his mom again. He woke up in a cold sweat most nights, Jun rubbing his back through the screams and sobs. His body ached like he had been hit all over again, his dad throwing him against a wall for not getting the grade that his father wanted. He hated Minghao, he wasn’t the son he wanted, he wasn’t a top of the class math student. He was an artist wanting to go into a profession that could leave him broke and homeless. His mother was always so proud of him which led his father to hurt her as well. He was told everyday up until the day that he left for good. He was driving drunk, he swerved off the road and hit a building. Minghao had cried, but not tears of sadness, but joy. He and his mother were safe, he could finally be who he was without fear of being hurt for it. That’s where the scars came from, well most of them. The homesickness wasn’t great for him and led to some stupid decisions, but when he started dating Hansol he had stopped. He would do anything for that boy. He loved him more than anything in this world and he wanted everyone to know it. Whether it be when walking down the street proudly holding his hand or kissing him in front of the main building of campus when they started class. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it for a while but if Hansol got better that’s all he wanted.

“Hao… look at me,” Jun said softly causing the younger to look up from the painting. The one he had been working on when Hansol had called him. He had dropped it and ruined it.

“Hansol wants us to come see him soon okay baby boy? Are you okay with that?” Jun asked looking at the younger. Minghao nodded setting his paint brush down. Jun gently caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. Minghao hugged Jun tightly, feeling small and scared.

“I love you so much Haohao, nothings ever gonna change that,” Jun said softly rubbing his back. He felt horrible, his two boys were broken, he wasn’t in the best place but he had Mingyu and Wonwoo to lean on. These two had no one but him, so he had to take care of them. Minghao let out a broken sob and fell to his knees. Jun sat down on the floor next to him on the floor, pulling him into his lap. Minghao hadn’t said anything since Hansol left, his temporary muteness broke Junhui’s heart. He loved Minghao’s voice so much, he loved everything about him. He rubbed Minghao’s back trying to calm him down.

“You’re okay Hao, I’m right here,” Jun cooed softly to the younger. Minghao sniffled and cuddled closer.

“C-can…” Minghao cleared his throat, “Can we see him today?” Minghao asked his voice soft.

“ Of course baby boy, come on lets get changed out of these clothes?” Jun said, relieved to hear his soft voice again. Minghao nodded and wiped his tears away. Jun grabbed a short sleeved shirt and Minghao’s pair of jeans and a fresh pair of boxers for the younger. Jun sat on the bed while Minghao changed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Jun came in behind him and brushed his hair.

“You need a haircut baby,” Jun said pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“I like it… makes me feel pretty,” Minghao said his voice small and quite.

“Okay baby boy don’t worry about it. I’m driving okay?” Jun said running his fingers through the youngers long hair. Minghao nodded and grabbed a bottle of water before heading out with Jun. Their hands interlocked, gently swinging as they walked to the parking lot where the car was.

It was a short trip to the facility Hansol was at, he only had two weeks left before they would let him come home to his boyfriends. The nurse that usually gave him his meds and talked to him when he needed to talk came into the room, a smile on her face.

“Someones here to see you Vernon,” She said softly. Hansol grinned and stood quickly and rushed out of the room. He nearly tackled Jun and Minghao when he saw them.

“Haohao!! Junnie!” He cried happily as the older two wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Hi puppy, we’ve missed you so much,” Jun said Minghao nodded and looked at the scars on Hansol’s wrist.

“You wanna say something baby boy?” Jun asked, sensing that Minghao wasn’t going to talk. Minghao shook his head and held Hansol close to him.

“What’s wrong Hao? I wanna hear your pretty voice,”Hansol said softly, Minghao shook his head again and just held Hansol close.

“Can we sit in your room?” Jun asked and Hansol nodded, not letting Minghao go. They sat on the small bed, Minghao wrapped in Hansol’s arms.

“How long… has he?” Hansol asked Jun.

“Since the day you left, he said a few sentences before we left but that was the first time in nearly a month,” Jun said looking at the younger two.

“Haohao…” Hansol said softly rubbing the olders back.

“He loves you Hao,” Jun said, hoping that would coax a few words out of the younger Chinese boy. Minghao nodded slightly and just cuddled closer to Hansol. Hansol let out a soft sigh and gently played with Minghao’s hair.

“Its gotten so long baby boy,” Hansol said softly, reading Jun’s face to allow Minghao to slip further into his sub space. Minghao nodded and yawned.

“Baby boy you can’t fall asleep,” Jun said softly. Hansol smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” Minghao mumbled in his native language.

“He said he loves you Sollie,” Jun said with a smile, Hansol squeezed Minghao tightly.

“I love you too Minghao, always,” Hansol said.

The visit didn’t last much longer past the first words from Minghao, there were a few tender kisses shared, a few stories about what had gone on without Hansol in the apartment. They just enjoyed each other’s company. Hansol looked over the older boy who was still in his lap. His eyes fluttering shut every few minutes, just to be awoken by a door opening some where in the building.

“Alright baby boy, its time to go,” Jun said, pulling the younger towards him. Minghao whined loudly and clung on to Hansol. Jun sighed softly and pulled him up.

“We gotta go baby, no whining please,” Jun said. Minghao looked at Hansol and kissed him gently. They signed out and walked out, Minghao now in a not great mood.

“You want to order pizza for dinner?” Jun asked, Minghao nodded and held his hand tightly.

“Thank you for being so good baby boy,” Junhui praised the younger, he just wanted things to be back to normal. Minghao laid his head on the oldest shoulder and sighed contently. They would get their puppy back any day now, and it couldn’t come soon enough.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun loves them both so much it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there are mentions of a harness at some point in this chapter, heres that link if yall wanna know what it looks like. https://www.etsy.com/listing/621087133/carbon-harness-black-leather-harness?ref=shop_home_active_38&frs=1  
> merry christmas those who celebrates it! uh this is like 3.2k words of cuteness, and some pretty good smut at the end. enjoy! also i have another seventeen fic coming to life in my brain but it won't be posted until this is done. im also working on a group of one shots to go along with the singular one shot i already have written.

5/1/1984

Minghao had his hair pulled back into a short pony tail, he was cleaning up while Jun was out getting groceries and Hansol. It had been more than a full month without Hansol in the apartment. Which they had just purchased rather than just leasing it. He looked over the discarded paintings for his portfolio, which had earned him the highest grade in the class. He sighed and wiped down the sink with a wet rag, he rinsed the suds away. He still hadn’t spoken regularly, his throat ached every time Jun asked him something that he had to respond to. He just wanted Hansol back so he could cuddle with him and love him all over again. He also knew the moment that Hansol and Jun walked through the door he was going to cry, but he’d have Hansol to be there for him. He began to make the bit of food they had left, which was mostly just instant ramen and eggs but it was something. His stomach growled as he cooked, he took a sip of water and continued to cook. The door unlocked and opened, Minghao didn’t hear but turned around to see the two men standing in the doorway. Minghao ran to Hansol and hugged him tightly.

“Hi baby boy, I missed you so much!” Hansol cooed softly to the younger Chinese boy.

“He still isn’t talking sollie, I’m hoping with you back he would start talking again.” Jun said wrapping his fingers around Minghao’s loose ponytail. Hansol wrapped his arms around Minghao cooing softly in his ear. Minghao whined and hid his face in Hansol’s chest.

“Hao can use your words baby?” Hansol asked softly, Minghao shook his head and pulled Hansol towards the bedroom. Hansol looked at Jun who just nodded and turned the stove off.

“Come on kitty, lets go,” Hansol said walking with Minghao to the bedroom.

“When was the last time you slept without a nightmare kit,”Hansol asked as they sat on the bed, Minghao shrugged and cuddled closer.

“Kitten…” Hansol said softly, letting Minghao lay down on his chest. He pulled the hair tie out of Minghao’s hair and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I miss your voice kitty,” Hansol said softly, Minghao shook his head. He grabbed the notebook that sat next to the bed. He wrote quickly. _It hurts when I talk, I don’t want to do it._

“Oh kitten…” Hansol said softly. _I love you so much, it just hurts too much._ Minghao wrote, cuddling closer.

“Junnie!” Hansol called, Jun came into the room. He smiled at the two and sat next to Hansol.

“Whats wrong Sollie?” Jun asked softly.

“Hao said it hurts when he talks…” Hansol said playing with Minghao’s hair. Jun sighed softly.

“Hao. We need to go to the doctor about this,” Jun said. Hao shook his head and cuddled closer to Hansol.

“Yes Xu Minghao this isn’t up for debate,” Jun said more firmly. Minghao sighed and nodded, he knew this was an argument he wasn’t going to win. He hated the doctors and Hansol had just gotten back, he just wanted to spend time with him. He clung on to Hansol the entire time they were in the car, they were settled in the back seat. Minghao under Hansol’s arm and his face pressed against his neck. Hansol was playing with the long part of Minghao’s hair while he hummed to himself. Jun was driving, which he hated doing but he couldn’t have Minghao drive, not in his state of mind. He had been in sub space almost the entire time that Hansol was gone and he still wasn’t really back to normal. At least was more compliant when in sub space, he listened to Jun when he told him he needed to eat and do things around the apartment. His throat ached and he just wanted it to stop, even when he wasn’t talking it still hurt.

When they pulled into the urgent care parking lot, Hansol looked outside.

“Haohao do you need Sollie to come in?” Jun asked, Minghao glanced up at the younger who seemed on edge. He shook his head and kissed Hansol’s cheek before going inside with Jun. The moment they stepped into the doors, his stomach felt uneasy and he became even more nervous. Jun tightened his grip on the youngers hand as they walked towards the desk, in an attempt to help him relax. Jun talked to the receptionist and Minghao just looked at the ground, Jun usually scolded him for looking at the ground, but this time was different. Jun rubbed his thumb over Minghao’s knuckles. Jun got the papers that needed to be filled out and sat down, moving Minghao closer to him. Jun filled out the papers that were needed, Minghao was reading over the words.

“It’s not gonna be long kitten, just a few more minutes,” Jun said softly, he could feel Minghao shaking as the time passed.

After about ten minutes the nurse came back to take Minghao back, Jun following closely so he could speak for Minghao. They did the routine check over, height, weight; which Minghao didn’t want to look at, temperature and blood pressure. They sat the two in a room with shitty yellowing lighting and an uncomfortable bed.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Sanchez but you can just call me Doctor S,” the doctor said as he came in.

“So what seems to be the problem, I see that… Minghao? Yes that’s how you say it right?” Doctor S asked looking at Minghao. He nodded and glanced and Jun.

“I see that hes running a bit of a fever and on the papers, you mentioned having a sore throat to the point of not being able to talk?” He looked at Jun who he assumed was there to help Minghao.

“Yeah, he really hasn’t spoken much for the past month, a bit of a traumatic experience caused it. But when we asked him if he could talk, he said it hurt too much to even try,” Jun said placing his hand on Minghao’s shaking knee. The doctor nodded and did a quick look over of Minghaos throat.

“So it seems he has an infection on one of his tonsils, he doesn’t need to have them out yet, but once the infection passes we can take them out to prevent this from happening again.” Doctor S explained, making Minghao relax a little.

“Thank you so much,” Jun said relieved.

“I will send you with some antibiotics and once they are fully gone go ahead and call to have the surgery scheduled,” he said giving a soft smile to both Jun and Minghao. Minghao smiled at the doctor and followed Jun out. They grabbed the antibiotics before leaving, walking to the car, Hansol was now sitting in the front with the windows rolled down.

“Hey Sollie, he’s gonna be okay, do you want to ride in the back with him again?” Jun asked as he opened the door for Minghao. Hansol nodded and climbed to the back of the car. Minghao immediately latched on to Hansol as if he had been for years.

“Hi kitten, I heard you were very brave in there,” Hansol said rubbing Minghao’s back. Minghao nodded and pressed his nose against the crook of Hansols neck.

“Junnie, I’m hungry,” Hansol said, he heard Minghao’s stomach growl in agreement,

“So is our little kitten,” Hansol said playing with Minghao’s hair and pressing gentle kisses to his face.

“Okay Sollie, what do you want? Its gotta be something easy on kitties tummy, the medicine might make him sick,” Jun said before backing up.

“We could go to the Korean place near my old apartment,” Hansol said after a few seconds of silence.

“How’s that sound kit?” Hansol asked Minghao who was slowly falling asleep. Minghao nodded, having not really heard the question.

“That’s fine with me, I’ll get what we usually get yeah?” Jun asked. Hansol nodded and sighed contently, his loving boyfriend were back with him and never going to leave him again.

When they got home Minghao had fallen asleep in Hansol’s arms like he did every night. Only it was just now 6 pm, Hansol woke him by gently shaking him. Minghao let out a soft whine but got up when he heard Jun call for him. He held Hansol’s hand tightly and walked up to the apartment. Hansol got Minghao settled on the couch, while he helped Jun get all the food ready for them to eat.

“He’s been in sub space for such a long time, I love it…” Hansol said looking at the other Chinese boy.

“It’s fun isn’t it, taking care of someone,” Jun said, gently wrapping his arms around Hansol.

“Yeah, he’s so perfect in sub space, so well behaved and sweet.” Hansol said while finishing pouring Minghao’s tea. Jun nodded and brought the food over, Minghao waited patiently for the older and younger to sit down before he crawled back into Hansols lap. Hansol fed him a few bites of his food before eating some of his own. Jun watched the two younger boy eating, somehow falling more in love with them.

“Kitten time for medicine,” Jun said grabbing the pill bottle, Minghao nodded and grabbed the tea from the table. He quickly took the small pill and swallowed it, finishing up the tea. Hansol kissed his cheek and poked his stomach, causing Minghao to whine.

“Puppy why don’t you take our kitten to shower, while I clean up?” Jun said Hansol nodded and kissed Jun.

Gently pulling Minghao to the bathroom, he placed a long passionate kiss on Minghao’s lips. Minghao moaned softly and grabbed at Hansol’s shirt.

“Kit, I can’t let you suck, but I can suck you,” Hansol whispered softly. Minghao whined loudly, which earned him a soft slap on his ass.

“Stop, I’ll take care of you tonight kitten,” Hansol said as he turned on the shower and stripped both him and Minghao. Hansol got down on his knees and wrapped his long fingers around Minghao’s half hard cock. Minghao let out a breathy moan and pulled on Hansol’s hair. He took Minghao’s dick into his mouth, giving the tip a few gentle licks before pushing him further down on to his cock. Minghao groaned and bucked his hips slightly. Hansol gripped his hips tightly, knowing for sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. He continued his work on Minghao’s cock, taking in as much as he could and pulling back to suck on the tip. Minghao let out soft needy moans before pulling Hansol’s hair hard, trying to tell him he was close. Hansol smirked and let his cock hit the back of his throat, just as Minghao came. Hansol swallowed quickly and stood, his knees aching. His lips were swollen and a bright shade of red but he kissed Minghao anyway.

They finished up in the shower, and walked into the living room where Jun was sitting at the dinner table, reading a book.

“You two are loud you know that right?” Jun said before shutting the book.

“Sorry kitty needed attention,” Hansol said, pressing a kiss to Minghao’s light green collar that was now clipped around his throat. He was dressed in a soft, off white sweater with boxers underneath, just in case of quick access, he had a pair of thigh high socks on with lace at the top. Though underneath the white sweater, he had a very complex harness on, to keep him in subdued. Minghao sat on Jun’s lap like Hansol had told him to.

“Kitten what are you doing?” Jun asked gently pulling on the collar that was around his neck. Minghao let out a soft whine and turned to face Jun before slowly pulling off the sweater and the boxers to reveal a pair of lace panties, and the lovely light green harness that matched the collar. Jun let out a soft gasp, looking at the younger boy in front of him.

“Kitten did puppy do this to you? Make you look so beautiful for me?” Jun asked, Minghao nodded.

“Did I do I a good job daddy? I made him look pretty, oh and my favorite thing!” Hansol said proudly before coming up to the two older boys, he gently clipped a part of the harness to the collar. Minghao lifted his head so Jun could see it better, his jaw slightly clenched at the pull from the collar. Jun kissed Minghao deeply, pulling Minghao closer so he was right against the new forming bulge in his pants. Minghao whined and pressed his hips forward against Jun’s cock.

“Kitty what did I say before we came out, you listen to daddy, let him do everything,” Hansol scolded. Minghao nodded and sat patiently for Jun to continue.

“Nonie, can you grab a blindfold for me?” Jun asked, Hansol nodded excitedly and ran back to the bedroom. He grabbed the blindfold and quickly ran back to Jun who was rubbing Minghao’s ass, as he whispered lewd things in the younger boy’s ear. Hansol quickly tied the blindfold around Minghao’s eyes. Jun smirked and pressed gentle kisses down the harness that was on Minghao’s thin body. Each one caused Minghao to whine softly and move his hips a little.

“Stop moving kitten,” Jun warned. Hansol’s eyes sparkled with excitement, Jun beckoned him to come towards the two.

“He’s not listening Nonie, what do bad kitten’s get if they don’t listen?” Jun said tightening his grip on Minghao’s collar.

“They get spankings daddy,” Hansol replied.

“Go on puppy, I know you want to,” Jun said pulling Minghao forward so Hansol had a better view of his ass. 

“How many daddy?” Hansol asked as he stepped closer to Minghao who whined from the pain of the awkward position.

“Let’s do five pup, kitties gonna count for you,” Jun said nipping at the younger’s neck. The loud smack rang out, Hansol feeling his own boxer’s grow tighter.

“O-one!” Minghao managed to spit out. Another slap hit him and he whimpered.

“Two!” Minghao whined and laid his head on Jun’s shoulder. Hansol decided to switch hand’s and smacked Minghao’s ass again.

“Th-three,” Minghao said biting his lip and let out a shaky breath.

“You’re almost done kitten, do you remember your safe word?” Jun whispered in Minghao’s ear.

“H-home,” Minghao said, his hot breath gently spreading over Jun’s chest. Jun nodded to Hansol which signified the younger to continue. The last two smacks were hard, causing Minghao to whimper loudly.

“Four… F-five!” Minghao said, his cock hard against the lower part of his stomach. Jun kissed Minghao deeply and pushed him up off his shoulder.

“You both did so good babies, daddies gonna take care of both of you. To the bedroom Nonie,” Jun said lifting Minghao up, his grip tight on the younger Chinese boy. Jun set Minghao down on the bed and tightened the blindfold a little. Hansol sat on the other side of the bed, watching as the older two continued. Minghao’s needy moan’s made his boxers unbearably tight and wet with precum. His mind was pulled away from thoughts of Minghao trembling under his touch, when the bed began moving slightly. Jun was ramming into Minghao, who was now gagged and tied to the bed. Hansol had never seen Minghao’s move like he did, the orgasm ripped through his small frame, tears sliding down past the blindfold.

“Pup, do you want a turn with him or do you want daddy to fuck you too?” Jun asked.

“I wanna fuck him daddy, he looks so pretty,” Hansol said, Minghao was slowly coming back down from the high of the orgasm.

“Good boy puppy,” Jun said while kissing the youngest. Hansol quickly slid into the older boy, groaning as Minghao tightened his walls around his cock.

“Loosen up kitten you’re gonna hurt puppy if you squeeze to tight,” Jun said running his fingers over Minghao’s sensitive nipples. Hansol began to fuck Minghao, his own moan’s becoming louder and more needy, he was close already. After a few more erratic thrust’s he came deep inside Minghao, who reached his orgasm at the same time. Minghao fell back, completely lip against the restraints.

“You did good puppy, kitten is out, lets go get cleaned up and when he wakes up we can clean him too yeah?” Jun said kissing his temple.

“Felt good daddy, being in control… I wanna do it again,” Hansol said looking over at the younger Chinese boy.

“We can pup, lets go get cleaned up,” Jun said as they walked into the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and towel. Jun ran warm water over the wash cloth and wiped down Hansol. They heard a loud whine and a thud. Hansol rushed in to see Minghao slumped over, he had his head against the bedframe.

“Junnie!!” Hansol cried as he quickly untied Minghao. Jun came in quickly.

“H-he hit his head…” Hansol cried. Minghao whined and leaned into Hansol’s chest. Jun rubbed his back and gently untied the blindfold wiping the tears away from Minghao’s face.

“What happened baby?” Jun asked unclipping the harness and stroking the younger’s hair.

“Woke up… y-you weren’t here, I tried to get up but I was tied and I fell back and hit my head… hurts daddy,” Minghao said softly his voice still weak from the infection. Jun cooed softly and send Hansol to get an ice pack for Minghao.

“Shh baby I’m right here, Nonie is gonna be back to help with your head. You did so good baby, took punishment so well, let me and Nonie fuck you so well, you even said something for me,” Jun cooed and rubbed the younger’s back. Minghao let out of a soft sob, Hansol came back in and handed Jun the ice and medicine.

“Can you start a warm bath puppy?” Jun asked as he lifted Minghao up. Hansol nodded and started a bath, grabbing towels. Jun stripped him and Minghao and slid into the bath, letting Minghao rest on his chest. Hansol got dressed himself and brought a warm sweater and a soft pair of boxers for Minghao, he grabbed a t-shirt and boxers for Jun. Jun said a quite thank you to Hansol. He washed Minghao’s body and hair, the younger was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

“Baby can you get out?” Jun asked, Minghao nodded and slowly moved to get out of the bath. Jun stood and grabbed the towel wrapping it around him. They dried off and got dressed quickly. Jun led the younger to the bed that Hansol had re made and grabbed extra blankets.

“Look at my little Nonie, so good, daddy’s so proud of you,” Jun cooed and cuddled with Hansol. Minghao let out a little whine and shoved himself between the two men. Hansol kissed Minghao deeply, letting the older boy slip further into the kiss.

Hansol loved taking care of his sweet little sub, he knew that both he and Jun loved to watch over their kitten, but he also missed being taken care of, but Minghao needed it more now than ever.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is all about fighting and making up isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING !!!!!  
> there are mentions of self harm and sexual assult. along with the f slur being used in this chapter. please do not read if this may trigger you  
> other than that theres quite a bit of angst.  
> and for the sake of my mental health, Minghao is shorter than both Hansol and Jun.

The two boys sat next to Minghao, who had just come out of surgery to have his tonsils removed. Hansol was sitting on Jun’s lap, cuddled close to the oldest in the room. Minghao was still out, the anesthesia still flowing through his body. Hansol smiled at the sleeping boy, Jun rubbed his back and pressed a few gentle kisses to his face. Minghao whined softly and woke up, Hansol immediately went over to the bed and caressed the olders face.

“Hi beautiful,” He said softly, Minghao waved a little and looked at Jun who got up and kissed his cheek. Jun reached down to the floor and pulled out a small thing of ice cream for Minghao, who excitedly grabbed at it.

“Slow kitten, its gonna hurt if you eat too quickly,” Jun reminded him. Minghao nodded and ate slowly, the ice cream soothing the burning in his throat.

“I love you so much Hao,” Hansol said, Minghao nodded and handed Jun the half full ice cream. He wrote on the small notebook they had given him, _I love you both so much._ He wrote in shaky handwriting. Jun smiled and ran his fingers through Minghao’s hair.

“Junnie I’m gonna go out and get some air,” Hansol said before standing up. Jun nodded and sat next to Minghao. Hansol stepped outside, pulling the blunt out of his pocket he made his way up to the top of the rooftop garden. He pulled the lighter out of his pocket and lit the blunt, inhaling deeply. He relaxed and sat on one of the chairs, looking out over the skyline. Once he had finished the blunt, the warm sunrays rested on his slightly tanned skin. He made his way back down to Minghao’s room.

“Nonie, I thought we talked about this…” Jun’s voice warned have smelled the light scent of marijuana on him.

“Sorry, just stressed out,” Hansol said softly climbing back into Jun’s lap.

“We need to find a better way for you to relive stress baby, its not healthy,” Jun said

“But it makes me feel good…” Hansol mumbled. Jun recognized the whine in his voice. Hansol had finally slipped into sub space. Minghao smiled and wrote quickly. _He finally slip?_ Jun nodded and sighed softly, and ran his fingers through Hansol’s hair. Hansol was cuddled close to Jun, gently playing with his shirt seam. Jun cooed softly and let Hansol get more comfortable in his lap. _I think I’m finally back._ Minghao wrote as he watched the youngest of the three of them draw shapes on Jun’s hand.

“I’m glad baby, cause he hasn’t been here in weeks and I’m really not sure how long its gonna last,” Jun said. Minghao nodded and yawned.

“Get some sleep, we will be here when you wake up,” Jun said. Before Minghao could even answer he was already asleep again.

Minghao was released later that day, he was happy to be home, happy to be able to talk again. Hansol was sitting on his lap, dozing off every so often. Jun had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten home, leaving the two younger boys by themselves. Minghao pressed gentle kisses all over Hansol’s face, the younger whining and trying to push him away.

“Why are you being a brat?” Minghao asked, his voice a little shaky still.

“’cause I can be,” Hansol replied matter of factly. Minghao pinched the inner part of his thigh hard. Which cause Hansol to yelp and push Minghao. Minghao gripped his wrist tightly, Hansol fighting against him. Minghao pinned him in an uncomfortable position, Hansol was far stronger than he looked. He broke Minghao’s grip and his fist connected with Minghao’s jaw.

“What the fuck Hansol!?” Minghao snapped angrily. Getting up off the couch, glaring at the youngest. Hansol wasn’t done though, he kicked out at Minghao, landing right on his upper leg causing another yelp in pain. Minghao sank to the ground slowly, Hansol took his chance and pushed him on to his back.

“Hansol stop you’re hurting me!” Minghao cried, tears streaming down his face. That snapped Hansol out of whatever trance he was in, the loud cries also had awoken the oldest who was now walking out of their room with a very pissed off look on his face.

“Hansol off, now,” Jun said in a low voice. Hansol slowly got off of Minghao, not able to make eye contact with the oldest.

“I’m okay Jun, just a little shocked,” Minghao said in his native language. Jun nodded his head curtly.

“I’m sorry!” Hansol cried, the tears now flowing down his face. Jun rolled his eyes and ignored the youngest going straight to the younger Chinese boy. His cheek was swollen and his lip was bleeding, Jun helped Minghao up, bringing him to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his face. Minghao and Jun were whispering in Mandarin, while Hansol sobbed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!? You’re a fucking brat!” Jun snapped angrily, Hansol curled in on himself more, just wanting to disappear.

“You could have seriously hurt Minghao!” Jun yelled his voice filling Hansol with fear and anxiety. His hands made his way to his hair, which he pulled at hard, his breath was shaky and ragged. He inhaled and his breath caught, sending him into a coughing fit, he heard yelling but this time it wasn’t directed at him. He felt arms wrap around him, he was still coughing violently. Minghao’s strong arms were pulling him closer to his body.

“Breath baby, please,” Minghao whispered, Hansol’s lungs still struggling to keep up with the panic that was spreading through his body. Hansol pressed his ear to Minghao’s chest, trying to find his heartbeat in attempt to slow his own. After a few minutes of sitting there listening to his heartbeat and the comforting words of Mandarin lullabies, Hansol was able to look up at Minghao. He had moved them to where they were leaning against the couch, Minghao looked exhausted but still had his arms wrapped around Hansol tightly.

“I’m so sorry… so, so, so, sorry,” Hansol mumbled, he felt the tears prick his eyes.

“It’s my fault Nonie, I shouldn’t have messed with you like that when you’re in a hypersensitive head space.” Minghao said. Hansol pressed a gentle kiss to Minghao’s still swollen cheek.

“Junnie’s gonna stay with Woo and Gyu tonight. It’s just us,” Minghao said pressed a tender kiss to the top of Hansol’s head.

“Can we go on a date? Like a real date, like when we first got together? Please?” Hansol pleaded.

“Hansol, would you like to go to dinner with me?” Minghao asked, a sweet smile spreading on his cheeks.

“I would love to Minghao,” Hansol said. Minghao smiled and kissed him deeply. He knew at this moment, Minghao was going to give the ring that his mother gave him before he left, as a promise ring. He loved this boy more than anything in this entire world and he had made two identical ones made for himself and Jun. To signify their love, Hansol helped him up before they kissed again.

“Let’s get dressed my dear, I want you to wear that nice maroon jacket Jun got for you,” Hansol said gently squeezing Minghao’s ass.

“Anything for you my dear,” Minghao responded.

Minghao messed with the ring in his pocket, they were eating at a fancier part of town. Hansol sat across from him, sipping the sweet red wine that they had ordered.

“You’re nervous,” Hansol said setting his wine glass down.

“I’m always nervous when I’m on a date with my boyfriend,” Minghao responded glancing up at Hansol.

“This is different Hao, what on that pretty mind of yours?” Hansol asked reaching for Minghao’s hand.

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you,” Minghao said, which wasn’t a lie, there was just more to the story. The waiter brought their food, Hansol began eating. Minghao watched him for a few moment’s.

“Baby you’re letting your food get cold,” Hansol said, while stealing some of his food off his plate.

“Don’t touch my food pretty boy,” Minghao said in a soft voice, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

“Babe, I have a question,” Minghao asked, finally looking Hansol in the eye. He set the ring on the table, nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Hansol, I know its soon, but we already made this promise. Will you take my hand in marriage along side Jun?” Minghao asked his voice breaking a little.

“That’s… that’s the ring you told me about, y-your mom gave it to you,” Hansol said his voice faltering a bit.

“It is,” Minghao said and nodded.

“I will, I love you so much,” Hansol replied pressing a long passionate kiss to Minghao’s soft lips.

“Fucking faggots.” A man said walking by, he knocked Hansol’s drink on to his lap, and shoved Minghao.

“Dude, if you have a fucking problem, lets take it outside,” Hansol said, standing up and helping Minghao collect the ring that he had dropped.

“Lets do it pussy,” the man said, Hansol grunted and made his way outside before rocking the man in the jaw with a quick jab.

“I suggest you watch what you say bitch,” Hansol said before walking back inside. The man grabbed his shirt and pulled him back outside. Hansol sighed angrily and moved quickly from the mans grip and put him in a choke hold, the man struggling against his strong grip.

“Nonie, stop lets just go please,” Minghao whined as he made his way out to where Hansol was.

“Apologize,” Hansol said in a low voice.

“I’m sorry dude, I should have kept my mouth shut,” he stammered out before Hansol released him. He held onto Minghao’s hand tightly as they waved a cab down. Hansol kissed his forehead and held Minghao close to him.

“Are you okay?” Hansol said in a hushed voice. Minghao shook his head and just let out a small sniffle.

“Baby… talk to me,” Hansol said as they got into the cab.

“Y-you scared me… he could have hurt you…” Minghao said his voice wavering.

“Baby… he wasn’t going to hurt me,” Hansol replied and kissed his forehead. Minghao sniffled and cuddled closer to Hansol. The ride was short but nearly silent, Hansol was rubbing Minghao’s back.

“Everything is okay now kitten,” Hansol said helping Minghao out of the cab. Minghao felt himself slipping, he clung tightly to Hansol’s arm.

“Hi my sweet little kitten, are you gonna let me take care of you?” Hansol cooed to Minghao. A soft whimper escapes Minghao’s lip, letting a soft purr follow the whimper he nuzzled Hansol’s chest.

“cute little kitten, so perfect,” Hansol murmered before kissing Minghao. Hansol unlocked the door and made his way inside.

“Nonie? Hao?” Jun asked softly. He was sat on the couch, a glass in his hand.

“Hi Junnie,” Hansol said leading Minghao behind him.

“Is he…?” Jun asked looking at the younger Chinese boy, Hansol nodded while pulling Minghao’s jacket off.

“Kitten do you wanna give daddy the ring now?” Hansol asked pressing another soft kiss to Minghao’s forehead. Minghao nodded and thrust his hand into Hansols hand.

“Gentle kitten,” Hansol said taking the ring out of his hand. Minghao let out a quite hiss.

“Hey hey, go sit with daddy, theres no need to get upset,” Hansol said as he took his jacket off. Minghao bounded over to Jun. Jun smiled and wrapped his arms around Minghao, who nipped at his arms.

“Kittens a little feisty tonight isn’t he?” Jun said while poking Minghao’s sides. Minghao whined and nipped at Jun again, which earned him a slap on his ass. Hansol came back from the bedroom with Minghao’s collar and more comfy clothes for him. He had the ring on his right hand, and held the other two rings in his hand. Hansol slipped the collar onto Minghao’s neck. Minghao immediately became more compliant with the collar on. Hansol handed Jun the ring, kissing him deeply.

“We had a bit of an issue tonight, we went to dinner and this dick said something to us after Minghao gave me the ring,” Hansol said as he helped Minghao change into more comfortable clothes.

“Are you okay?” Jun asked. Hansol nodded.

“Scary…” Minghao mumbled.

“I scared him, I had that man in a chokehold, he was a piece of shit.” Hansol said gently petting Minghao’s head.

“Sollie… You can’t do things like that…” Jun said softly rubbing Minghao’s sides.

“He called us faggots Jun, I couldn’t let that happen,” Hansol said the anger rising in his voice.

“Its okay Hansol, just take a deep breath,” Jun said, shifting Minghao to where he was sitting on his lap. Hansol sighed softly and sat next to Jun. Jun handed him the glass that he was holding, Hansol took a long sip of the drink. It was Jun’s favorite bourbon.

“That’s good,” Hansol said before handing it back to him. Jun nodded and kept petting Minghao’s hair. The younger boy was sitting peacefully in his lap, nibbling on Jun’s sweater collar.

“Kitten, whats going on in that pretty mind of yours?” Hansol asked pressing a soft kiss to his head.

“thinking ‘bout that mean man,” Minghao said softly, Hansol sighed and stood. Jun pressed a kiss to Minghao’s temple. Hansol got his own cup of bourbon, and took a nice long sip of it. Ignoring the burn he finished the cup and poured more, he made his way back into the living room. Minghao was curled up in Jun’s lap, his eyes slowly falling shut with each breath he took.

“Do you want more Junnie?” Hansol asked. Jun nodded and handed him the glass. Hansol poured more of the bourbon into the glass. He handed it back to Jun and kissed him deeply.

“I love you so much,” Hansol said softly.

“I love you more baby,” Jun said.

Minghao felt safe again, wrapped in Jun’s arms, Hansol right next to him. The man brought back a lot of memories that he hadn’t thought about in a long time. The threats from the kids in school, his own father insulting him. The thoughts flooded his mind, he used his slips to relax and try to forget these things. The yelling was still echoing in his mind, he felt alone and terrified.

_His nightmare began with him walking down the high school hallway in China, crude words being throwing at him. He kept his head down and made his way into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, he blinked the tears away._

_“what are you doing in here fag?” a classmate said. “waiting for someone? so you can suck him off or something?” He continued, Minghao shoved him and tried to run. The taller boy grabbed his arm and shoved him to the ground._

_“open your fucking mouth you dirty whore,” he said. Minghao let his mouth fall open, he knew there was no fighting what was about to happen. Tears slid down his face, the asshole fucked his face. He sobbed and shut his eyes, praying that it would be over soon. The boy left him there, a sobbing mess on the floor. He sat there until the bell rang. He got home and immediately went to his bedroom and sobbed into his pillow._

_“Xu Minghao! Come here now!!” His fathers voice rang out. He wiped his face quickly and got up. He ran down the narrow stairs and came to a quick halt. His father already smelled strongly of alcohol._

_“Is your work done?” He snapped angrily. Minghao just nodded, his father sighed and shoved him towards the stairs._

_“Just stay up there tonight, I don’t want to see or hear you. Do you understand!?” He said his voice full of hatred. He ran back into his room. Fumbling around for the one thing that kept him sane, carefully dragging the blade across his skin he let out a silent sob._

Minghao sobbed loudly, Hansol awoke suddenly. Jun was already waking up trying to find the light switch. Minghao was thrashing violently, the sobs harder and more heartbreaking. Hansol held him tightly, trying to calm the older down. Jun got up and grabbed a thicker blanket. Hansol had managed to get the older boy up to where he was sitting on his lap, still fighting with the nightmare going on. Hansol wrapped the blanket around Minghao.

“Baby…I’m right here, we are both here.” Jun said softly in Mandarin. Minghao woke up and let a heart wrenching scream. Hansol held him closer, rubbing his back as Jun grabbed a bucket just in case. Minghao sobbed into Hansol’s chest, he was shaking and still crying. 

“Haohao, breathe babe,” Hansol said, running his fingers through Minghao’s hair. Minghao let out a shaky breath, shrinking down more into Hansol’s tight grip. It took the next twenty minute for Minghao to calm down to where he could speak.

“Do you want to tell us about the dream?” Jun asked.

“I-it started back in high school… when this guy I don’t even remember his name forced me to…” Minghao out let out a small sob. “forced me to… suck him.” Minghao said, his voice soft and broken.

“Then… I got home and my dad was drunk and he just yelled and shoved me…” Minghao said.

“i-im sorry Minghao…” Hansol said, knowing there wasn’t really anyway he could console the older. Jun had told him that Minghao’s nightmares weren’t events that he made up, but ones that had actually happened. Hansol wanted to kill the boy who had done that to Minghao, but most of all he wanted to show his father how much his son has grown and become a man. But all he could do at the moment was comfort him, which he did until Minghao fell asleep in his arms.

“Junnie…” Hansol said softly, the oldest was sitting next to him but clearly deep in thought.

“What baby?” he responded after a moment.

“I think we should… get Minghao the helps he needs. He can’t keep living like this,” Hansol said looking down at the older boy in his lap.

“I know we do… but he… hes to scared to even think about getting help. The memories are still to fresh to be talked about.”Jun said running his fingers through his hair. They sat there until the sun rose, talking about Minghao and other things in their life. Hansol prayed that one day, everything would be perfect. Little did he know that day would come soon enough.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Minghao's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw!!  
> mention of PTSD  
> also this is smutty and fluffy and cute. i love it.  
> also what do yall wanna see in the coming chapters? im probs only gonna write a few more chapters so i can make room in my schedule for the little space book im writing. along with a mafia one most likely. i also had a really cute one shot written but i got a new laptop and i lost it all so uh thats sad. but i also take one shot requests !

11/7/1984

Minghao awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was alone in the large bed, whining softly he rolled over and yawned. He looked around the dimly lit room, searching for either of his two lovers.

“Sollie? Junnie?” Minghao asked softly, his voice still filled with sleep. He sighed and stood up, grabbing the pill bottle that sat next to the bed. He had been prescribed medication for his PTSD, per Hansol’s request. Hansol knew that something needed to be done for his nightmares and panic attacks. Hansol knew better than anyone when someone needed help, he wanted nothing but to protect Minghao. Minghao walked into the kitchen, neither of the other two boys were there. He grabbed a glass and poured some water before quickly taking the pill. He looked around; the windows were fogged up with frost as it was starting get cold outside. He sat down at the empty table and looked out at the mid-morning sun. He knew it was his birthday but he just wished the day was over. This day was one of his worst in a while, he had, had a nightmare the night before. He hadn’t woken his two boyfriends up but he couldn’t sleep. When he woke up alone it just solidified his loneliness of the day. His mother had called him the day before wishing him a happy birthday, which just reminded him how much he wanted to go home. He felt the tears pricking his eyes, he wanted nothing but to be held by the ones he loved the most. He watched the birds outside, he laid on the couch, letting the tears continue to roll down his face.

Jun walked into the apartment, a few bags in his hands. Him and Hansol went out to get him a few presents. Mingyu and Wonwoo were coming over after they gave Minghao breakfast and his gifts. What he walked into wasn’t what he was expecting. Minghao was laying on the couch, Jun could tell he had been crying.

“Hansol take these please,” Jun said before immediately handing the bags to Hansol. He quickly made his way over to Minghao and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and said something in Mandarin. Minghao woke suddenly, letting out a horrible sob. That drew Hansol’s attention away from taking care of the gift and running over to Minghao. Minghao was shaking in Jun’s arms.

“Hao, what happened? Talk to me prince,” Jun said softly.

“W-woke up… you weren’t here. I had a nightmare last night a-an—and I couldn’t sleep. My mom called me yesterday and I just want to go home!” Minghao said as he cried into Jun’s chest.

“Did you take your pill prince?” Hansol asked in a soft voice. Minghao nodded as he sobbed. Hansol rubbed Minghao’s back, gently kissing the back of his head.

“Call Gyu, tell them to wait a little before—”

“What’s wrong Jun?” Mingyu’s low voice rang out from the doorway. It scared Minghao who hid his face in Jun’s chest.

“Gyu, hey just give us a few minutes okay? He’s just… you know.” Hansol said. Mingyu nodded and grabbed Wonwoo’s hand.

“D-don’t go,” Minghao’s quiet voice. Mingyu looked back. Hansol nodded and let them back inside. Mingyu sat next to Jun and Minghao, while Wonwoo helped Hansol get blankets for the floor. They had planned on an inside picnic for his birthday, so they were still going to do it, but modified so that Minghao was more comfortable. Jun carefully picked Minghao, still quietly speaking to him in Mandarin. Hansol grabbed the blankets and pillows off the bed, along with Minghao’s favorite sweater, that was actually Jun’s. Wonwoo shut the door to the bedroom.

“How long has he been like this Sollie?” Wonwoo asked.

“He… He uh, went to the psychiatrist a few months ago. They decided that medication would be the best for him. But the nightmares haven’t gotten better, his panic attacks have. It just hurts to see him like this. Everything coming back and hitting him all at once.” Hansol said. His eyes said everything else that Wonwoo needed to know. He wrapped the youngest in a tight hug, trying to get him to relax a little. Hansol let out a soft sigh and open the bedroom door.

“He’s calmed down,” Mingyu said pressing a quick kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo nodded and set the last set of blankets down. Jun was still speaking in Mandarin, but Minghao would only respond in Mandarin. Jun signaled for Hansol to come over, Hansol made his way over after setting the few things down that he had grabbed and sat next to Minghao.

“Hi prince,” Hansol said softly.

“Hi…” Minghao mumbled. Hansol cupped his tear-stained face and kissed him gently. Minghao let go of Jun and attacked himself to Hansol. Jun stood slowly, turning to face Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Can we talk, in the bedroom?” Jun asked. Wonwoo nodded and walked into the bedroom. Jun shut the door and hugged the both of them tightly.

“Hansol filled me in…” Wonwoo said. Jun nodded and sat on the bed looking exhausted.

“It hasn’t gotten better. We have an appointment in a few days but with a break like this I don’t know what they are going to do. I just want to make him feel okay again,” Jun said softly.

“Do you think you should take him home for a little or will that just make things worse?” Mingyu asked.

“I think at this point it will make things worse,” Jun said, he sighed softly. They talked for a bit longer about the younger boy.

Hansol had finally got Minghao to fall asleep. He was clinging on to Hansol’s shirt like it was going to disappear from his grip. Hansol rubbed his back and talked softly to get him to relax. Hansol sighed softly and pressed a soft kiss to Minghao’s forehead. Jun walked out after a few more minutes of being in the bedroom, Wonwoo and Mingyu followed close behind him.

“Hes finally asleep, we can do dinner in a little,” Hansol said as the others sat down.

“I wish he could always be this at peace all the time,” Jun said. Hansol nodded and cuddled Minghao. They sat like this for about an hour before Minghao woke up.

“Hi beautiful…” Hansol said, glancing at the older boy in his arms.

“Hi… I’m sorry…” Minghao said in a quiet voice

“For what baby?” Jun asked looking at the other two men who were curled up next to each other.

“Not waking you up last night when I had a nightmare like I was supposed to,” Minghao said, sitting up.

“It’s okay Hao,” Jun said with a smile.

“I love you so much,” Minghao said to both Hansol and Jun.

“I love you too,” the other two said in unison. They giggled and both kissed Minghao. Mingyu and Wonwoo watched the others interact, they had seen them like this before, but this time it felt more special.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything for your birthday Hao, but me and Sollie compromised and got you one big gift and a few smaller things,” Jun said with a smirk. Minghao sighed and shook his head.

“You really didn’t have to,” He said.

“Too bad we wanted to.” Hansol said with a smile. Hansol stood and grabbed the bags from the counter. He placed them in front of Minghao who rolled his eyes and opened the first of three bags. Inside sat a brand new set of his favorite brushes. He hadn’t told Hansol and Jun but he had finally been contacted to do commissions and some of his work to be featured in a gallery that was going up for a few months to decide if there was a place for new more modern art in New York. He felt his heart well with joy as he thanked them profusely. He opened the second bag and pulled out a new set of oil paints he had been eying for the past few months.

“Y-you didn’t have to do this…” Minghao said his voice shaking a little.

“Just open the last one baby,” Jun said smiling and holding Hansol’s hand tightly.

Minghao opened the last bag, it was the smallest of the three. Inside sat a small box, well three small boxes. Minghao cautiously pulled one of the boxes out. Opening it slowly, tears filled his eyes. Inside the box sat a necklace that had all of their initial’s engraved on the small silver heart.

“The other ones are for us,” Jun said before reaching over to wipe the tears away from Minghao’s face. He carefully pulled out the necklace and offered it to Jun to put it on him. He lowered his head so Jun could clip it around his slim neck. Hansol had grabbed the other two boxes.

“The brushes are courtesy of Wonwoo and Mingyu,” Hansol said while he put Jun’s necklace on him. Minghao put Hansol’s on him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you guys, it means so much. But I have news,” Minghao said. Jun and Hansol looked confused.

“Last week, I was offered a job working as a commission artist and informed that some of my work will be featured in a gallery,” Minghao said unable to contain his excitement any longer. Hansol squealed and hugged Minghao tightly. Jun hugged them both tightly and kissed Minghao.

“Congrats Hao that’s amazing!” Mingyu said smiling. Minghao pushed his two lovers aside and tightly hugged both Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Thank you guys so much for staying, it really means a lot to me,” Minghao said softly. A blush rising on his cheeks, he moved closer to the other boys. Minghao had really only asked for one thing for his birthday, and that was to spend time with Mingyu and Wonwoo. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his boyfriends, but every now and then he enjoyed a nice change up. Hansol nodded to Mingyu and Wonwoo, they had talked about it before they came in. Mingyu and Wonwoo got to do what they wanted with Minghao and Hansol and Jun got to watch what they were doing. Mingyu kissed Minghao and lifted him on his lap where his cock was already semi hard. Minghao whined softly and spread his legs so that the bulge was rubbing right against the new forming wet spot in his boxers.Wonwoo grabbed the lube that was handed to him by Hansol and moved behind Minghao, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and back, he slipped Minghao’s shirt off.

“Hao, do you want your collar kitten? Show Mingyu and Wonwoo how pretty you are with it on?” Jun asked his voice dripping in sexual desire for his lover who was being touched by his two best friends. Minghao nodded and continued to roll his hips over Mingyu’s bulge in his pants. Jun grabbed the collar from the box in the closet and handed it to Wonwoo, he also handed him a leash and a crop just in case they wanted to see how well trained Minghao could be. Minghao waited patiently for Wonwoo to put his collar on which just solidified the sub space that he was in. The only words going through his mind were _please masters_. Hansol who as he had gotten a little bit older over the past few months had really bloomed into a beautiful dom, and of course there was Jun who could manipulate Minghao in ways he had no clue he could be manipulated. To sub space Minghao they were daddy, and sir. Minghao looked at Mingyu’s pants and slowly began to undo the belt, while Wonwoo pulled his boxers and sweatpants down in one swift motion. The cool air hitting his already red dick caused him to gasp. Mingyu took the opportunity to shove his fingers in to Minghao’s mouth, Minghao sucked obediently and let Wonwoo prep him. Minghao let out a mewl as Wonwoo’s long lube covered fingers pushed into his hole. Mingyu had finally gotten his cock out for Minghao to suck. Minghao took all of Mingyu into his mouth, tip of his nose resting at the small collection of hairs at the base of his cock. Wonwoo now had two fingers moving in and out his tight hole, Minghao groaned softly began to move his mouth around Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu pulled Minghao’s hair roughly and groaned. Wonwoo slowly pushed into Minghao who let out a loud moan at the man entering his body. Hansol sat on Jun’s lap, Jun’s cock nearly splitting him in half but they just sat. It was Minghao’s birthday after all, and Jun was still more dominate than Hansol so he forced Hansol to cock warm him while watching their kitten.

“Fuck Hao! I’m so close,” Mingyu groaned as Minghao was rocked deeper onto his dick as Wonwoo pushed deeper and brushed against his sweet spot.

“You both can come in him, we know you’re clean, plus he loves being stuffed full of cum, don’t you kitten?” Jun said while pressing gentle kisses to Hansol’s neck. Minghao mewled in response. Wonwoo continued his rough pace as Mingyu hit his climax and came down Minghao’s throat. Wonwoo’s hips stuttered and he let out a high pitched moan and came deep inside Minghao. The youngest of the three finally came and collapsed into Mingyu’s arms.

“God that was beautiful,” Jun said and Hansol came all over his hand. Hansol groaned and sat up off Jun’s cock. Mingyu held Minghao close and Wonwoo cleaned him up quickly. Minghao was out cold, sleeping like a rock on Mingyu’s broad chest, Hansol watched over their movements carefully. Minghao was his and Jun’s, he didn’t mind sharing but Hansol was just so possessive of the older. Jun was watching Hansol, he gripped the back of neck and tried to coax the youngest to calm down.

“Puppy deep breath, they aren’t gonna take him away. Remember this was kitten’s birthday wish,” Jun said trying to force him into a softer head space.

“Mine,” Hansol growled. Jun pulled him back into his lap forcing the youngest to look away from Minghao. Hansol nipped at his hand which earned him a gentle smack.

“Enough mutt, you are fine. They aren’t going to hurt him,” Jun said his voice low and menacing. Hansol growled but curled up his lap and let himself fall asleep. Mingyu gently picked Minghao up and carried him into the bedroom, Wonwoo had already made the bed

and was laying on the bed. Jun carried the youngest in, allowing him to crawl over to him. Minghao cuddled with the youngest, Wonwoo was wrapped up with Jun and Mingyu, the two youngest in between them. Minghao slept all the way through the night until the next morning, he awoke to a mostly empty bed, aside from Wonwoo.

“Woo?” Minghao asked softly, the sleeping man stirred but didn’t wake up. He whimpered and gently poked at Wonwoo’s sides.

“Hmm?” Wonwoo’s low voice said.

“Woo…” Minghao’s soft voice said again. Wonwoo rolled over and smiled.

“Good morning Hao, did you enjoy your gift last night?” Wonwoo asked and he pulled the younger closer to him. Minghao nodded and yawned.

“Woo? Is he awake?” Mingyu’s voice came from outside the door.

“Yeah he is,” Wonwoo said the vibrations in his chest made Minghao feel safe.

“Breakfast is ready,”Jun said. Hansol was sitting next to Jun who had his hand on his leg. Hansol was still being possessive over Minghao. Jun had forced him into a head space where he was possessive but would still submit if Jun pushed hard enough. Wonwoo walked out with Minghao trailing him, he has a slight limp as he walked but sat next to Hansol. Who instinctively wrapped his arms around Minghao who cuddled closer.

“They are adorable,” Wonwoo said to Mingyu and Jun.

“Hansol is so protective over that boy,” Jun said. Hansol growled and glared at both Mingyu and Wonwoo, showing that Minghao was his.

“Enough Hansol,” Jun said. Hansol growled at Jun, which caused a hard smack to his leg. Hansol pushed Jun away and wrapped his arms around Minghao who was still so fucked out that he could care less about what was going on.

“Hansol that is enough, I don’t what has gotten into you but you need to stop right now,” Jun said gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. Hansol tried to pull away but Jun held him tight.

“Stop, you’re gonna scare Hao,” Jun said. Hansol stopped all movement and looked down at the man curled on his lap.

“Enough, behave. There will be punishment if you continue,” Jun said and let go of Hansol. Mingyu watched carefully and Wonwoo ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

“Daddy I want one!” Mingyu said looking at Minghao’s collar.

“Okay baby, we will get you one. Let’s go home yeah?” Wonwoo said. Mingyu nodded and stood.

“He’s cute when hes in sub space, but I’ll let you go.” Jun said. Wonwoo nodded and gently grabbed Mingyu’s hand. They grabbed their things and made their way out of the apartment. Jun sighed softly and picked Minghao up. Hansol was in a bad mood and he didn’t feel like dealing with him.

“Go smoke, you need to calm down,” Jun said handing Hansol the blunt. Hansol snatched it from his hand and made his way on to the balcony. Hansol inhaled deeply and let out a sigh as the buzz hit him. He sat and smokes the joint, savoring every hit that he took.

“Sollie…” Minghao said softly, he sat next to him. Minghao took the blunt and took a long hit. 

“I love you,” Hansol said kissing him deeply.

“Love you too…” Minghao responded. He placed a kiss to Minghao’s lips. Minghao let out a soft whimper and closed his eyes.

“Not now baby, daddy is already mad enough,” Hansol said.

“Yes sir… I love you so much,” Minghao said softly

“I love you too kitten.” Hansol replied.


	12. NOT AN UPDATE

Hi everyone, I would just like you to know that I have not abandoned this fic. My mental health took a hard hit during the months of January and February. I do hope at some point this month I will post a new chapter. Thank you guys!


End file.
